My Sweet Ecstasy, My Secret Addiction
by when the lights go out
Summary: -Falling in love was the only goal in life that Draco Malfoy had yet to achieve. Then she walked into his life, and everything changed. She couldn't be his, but secret relationships were always the hottest.-\
1. You'reGoingDown

**A/N:** Randomly thought of this. I'm a procrastinator, I know.  
This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please don't hate it.  
This is going to be a Dramione during Year 6 I think. Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**. . .**

**Chapter One: **You're Going Down

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione Granger glanced at Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown with much pain in her eyes. They were looking at each other lovingly and holding hands while Hermione was behind them hurting.

_Disgusting. _He thought to himself.

Malfoy almost felt bad when he snuck another look at that wretched Hermione and saw how hurt she was.

_Almost._

"Class dismissed," Professor Kettleburn said.

Malfoy watched as Hermione rushed out of the classroom and her couldn't help but follow her.

"Grab my books for me, Goyle." He said.

He didn't know why, but he just felt the urge to follow her.

So he did.

He trailed closely behind her out of the building. She looked like she was going to walk to Hagrid's, but she didn't. She turned right and went into a circle of peculiar rocks. She put her books down on the ground beside her and looked up at the sky. She was trying to hold back the tears and she was successful. She was staring at the sky, thinking about what she did to deserve this. About what she did to make Ron go to Lavender. She loved him so much. She would do anything for him. And he broke her little heart.

Malfoy decided to come out his hiding place now.

"Did you enjoy watching your beloved Weasel snogging Lavender?" Draco asked, rather harshly.

Hermione looked startled to see him at first, but waved it away.

"Get lost, Malfoy." She said.

"You can't tell me what to do, you filthy little mudblood." He said.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!_

Hermione let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. Normally she would hold them back until she was all alone and could cry without stupid people like Malfoy watching her. But this time, she just wasn't strong enough. Between Malfoy's insults and Ron breaking her heart, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Can you just leave me alone for one stupid second?" Hermione cried. "Can't you see that I've suffered enough for one day to deal with the likes of you?"

Malfoy was surprised at this outburst from her. She usually just took the insults and ignored him.

But he also felt bad for hurting her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He didn't know why he apologized. He usually wouldn't, but this time he didn't.

"What?" Hermione asked after a short, stunned silence.

"I said I'm sorry, all right?: Malfoy replied.

"I must be going crazy." Hermione said. "Stop messing with my head, Malfoy!"

"I'm not messing with your head." He said.

"Whatever," Hermione replied.

_Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're gettin' done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

They stood in silence for a short while, staring at each other hatefully. Malfoy had to admit that Hermione looked sort of hot when she was angry.

"Why do you like him?" Malfoy asked her.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"That stupid Weasel." Malfoy answered.

"Don't call him that." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Malfoy said. "Why do you like him?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked.

"No reason." Malfoy answered quickly.

"Why don't you just go away and stop bothering me with your stupid questions?" Hermione asked after a brief pause in the conversation.

To be honest, he didn't know. He just sort of…didn't want to go. For some peculiar reason, he just wanted to be near Hermione. He sort of liked it when she acted like a bossy know-it-all.

"Because if I did, I would feel bad for leaving you out here all alone." Malfoy answered in a serious tone.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. Just piss off so I can sulk alone." Hermione said. "And stop making fun of me."

"I'm not! I'm trying to help you and all you're doing is pushing me away." Malfoy cried.

"Like you of all people would care about me." Hermione scoffed.

"But I do." Malfoy answered automatically.

He surprised not only Hermione, but himself too by saying that.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!_

"That's it." Hermione said.

She walked over to Malfoy, getting ready to punch him again. Only, this time he was ready for it. When she stuck out her arm, he caught it. Hermione used her other arm to try and free herself, only to have Malfoy pin it against her chest. He pushed her up against one of the tall rocks.

She shivered a little when his lips reached her ears.

"I wasn't lying about caring about you, Hermione." Malfoy said.

She felt tingles of pleasure as he spoke those words to her.

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!  
One of us is going down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!  
One of us is going down_

He looked into her eyes, his lips so close to hers. Hermione was breathing heavily and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster against he rib cage as Malfoy closed the distance between them. As his lips collided with her, she could feel herself shiver with excitement and delight. She let his tongue slip through her lips. He let go of her arms and wrapped his own around her slim waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to her.

Hermione felt as if she were flying. She had never felt so happy and free in her entire life.

They pulled each other closer until there was no possible space between them. They were so engaged in the kiss, that they didn't notice as someone approached them.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

**. . .**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	2. PeskyWeasels

A/N: I would like to say thanks to all of my lovely

**reviewers! **weasleytwinsjunkie **my first reviewer,  
**tate4eva** my second and **cataloo456 **being my third.  
I love reviews! And I've already got some more chapters  
written in my little notebook (: This will probably be a songfic BTW.  
The song in the last chapter was **You're going Down by the Sick Puppies.  
**And this one is** Half Trusim by the Offspring

**. . .**

**Chapter Two: **Weasels

_One is for envy  
And one just for spite  
The cuts in my heart  
They show me in your eyes  
Don't make it better  
The twisting knife  
Turns all by itself  
On to someone else_

Ronald Weasley was sitting by his love, Lavender Brown, holding her hand. He snuck a quick peek at Hermione to see if she was looking at him again.

She was.

She was always looking at him now, and she was being a real female dog to him.

He ignored the pained look in her eyes and focused on Lavender, who was smiling at him. He smiled back, but again looked at Hermione.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Lavender asked.

"Who?" Ron questioned.

"Hermione." Lavender answered. "You don't…like her, do you?"

"What?! NO! It's just…she keeps looking at me." Ron answered half truthfully. That was half the truth anyway. The other half was because he actually missed having Hermione's bossy, know-it-all self helping him with his school work and well, just being around her.

"She's probably just jealous." Lavender scoffed.

"Of what?" Ron asked.

"Of me!" Lavender said in a 'duh' tone. "She is totally in love with you, but she's jealous because I'm lucky enough to be the one that got you."

"Oh." Ron said. Now he knew exactly why Hermione seemed so angry and different.

After Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class, Ron watched as Hermione raced out of the classroom with Draco Malfoy following him. If Hermione liked him, then he wanted to apologize to her. He liked her too, only he hadn't had the courage to ask her out. He didn't want to get rejected, so he asked out Lavender. He didn't want to get his heart broken. And he didn't. Only it looked as if he might have broken her heart instead.

He desperately needed to make things right with Hermione.

"Look," Ron said, turning to Lavender. "I think that we should um, break up."

"WHAT?!" Lavender shouted.

"I-"

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?" Lavender screeched, attracting the attention of everyone within earshot of her voice.

"What? No! Why would yo-" Ron was cut off by more yelling.

"Don't lie to me, Ronald Weasley. We. Are. DONE!" Lavender shouted.

He watched as Lavender stormed off.

"Well," he said to himself, "that sure went well."

_Your self-liberation  
Will leave this behind  
Beyond slings and arrows  
That rain on our minds  
You'll make it better  
Shake it off  
It never mattered anyway  
If we don't make it alive  
Well it's a hell of a good day to die  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long_

He headed off in the direction in which he saw Hermione and Malfoy go. Which was turning to the right. But he had a hunch where she would go. He was her best friend after all, and he knew all of her crying spots.

He walked down the path towards Hagrid's hut, only he took a slight detour on the way there and turned right into some rather larger rocks.

Hermione's hiding spot.

He walked around a rather tall-looking rock and saw blonde hair.

_That's strange_, he thought.

But as he got closer, he could make out the body of a boy.

Draco Malfoy.

_Where's Hermione?_ Ron asked himself.

But then he saw the bushy brown hair.

_Hermione._ He thought.

He saw Draco pinning Hermione against the rocks and thought he might be hurting Hermione. Only, he started to think differently as he saw Hermione's arms snaked around Malfoy's neck.

_She's with Malfoy?!_

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" He shouted.

Hermione and Malfoy instantly sprang apart as they heard their intruder's voice.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to stop snogging Malfoy over there. What the bloody hell do you think your doing with him?" Ron asked angrily.

"Why are you spying on me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not!" Ron countered as he flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I'm just…trying to get to Hagrid's."

"Then you wouldn't be here. You would have gone the other way!" Hermione said.

"Yes, well…"

"Get lost, Weasley." Malfoy snarled.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Piss off, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

_And it's ashes to ashes again  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long  
The banner you're waving  
Is burning in red  
It's blocking the sunlight  
That shines overhead  
You against the world  
Diamonds and pearls  
Voices inside you churn  
Watch the city burn_

Ron looked surprised. She never spoke like that to him before in his life! He also looked hurt, Hermione noticed. But she didn't care, after all, he hurt her first by going with Lavender.

"I won't leave you alone with a Slytherin. Much less Malfoy! He's bad news!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, _now_ you care about her. Why don't you go back to snogging Lavender?" Malfoy snapped at him, pulling Hermione closer to him.

Ron looked at Malfoy, then at Hermione. Then he stomped off angrily.

"Thanks." Hermione said to Malfoy after Ron was gone.

"No problem. I despise that weasel." Malfoy said.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I think we better go now." Hermione said.

"Yeah, probably." Malfoy agreed.

"All right then." Hermione said awkwardly. She started to walk back, but then Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Um…" Malfoy looked at her.

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and turned away from her.

Hermione blushed.

He started walking back, but he stopped and looked at her.

"Let's keep this between us, shall we?" He suggested.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy pondered for a moment.

His eyes were full of mischief.

"Because secret relationships are the hottest kind."

**. . .**

**I hope you like this! Review please!**


	3. ItWasOnlyAKiss

**A/N: Obsessed with Dramione fics ATM.  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them.  
Mister Brightside – The Killers**

**. . .**

**Chapter Three: It Was Only A Kiss**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Ron walked back to the common room in an angry huff and spotted Harry sitting on the chair by the fireplace. It was only a kiss, it might have been an accident, it didn't mean anything. Ron tried to convince himself. But if it were an accident, she wouldn't have held him and let him kiss her.

"Harry, you'll never guess what I just saw." Ron said.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"I saw Hermione snogging Malfoy." Ron replied.

Harry laughed.

"I don't think Hermione would appreciate you talking about her like that." Harry said.

"Well, I'm not kidding!" Ron said.

"Right." Harry smirked.

"I'm not!" Ron shouted.

Hermione walked into the room.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said, not acknowledging Ron's existence.

"Hey Hermione, want to hear something funny?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione replied.

"Okay, Ron said that he saw you and Malfoy snogging." Harry chuckled.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Ron. That's ridiculous." Hermione said.

"What?! But I saw you-"

"Stop trying to make my life miserable." Hermione said.

"Look, I know I broke you're heart and all bu-"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender said that I broke your hear-" But once again Ron was cut off.

"Shut up, Weasley. You may think you know me. But you don't. Just leave me alone and go snog Lavender." Hermione snapped at him. "Now, I'm going to class!"

She turned around and promptly stomped out of the room.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Harry laughed.

"That was brilliant, Ron."

"Did you hear her call me 'Weasley' instead of 'Ron'?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He finally said.

"It means she's been with Malfoy." Ron said triumphantly.

"Just because she called you Weasley doesn't mean that she's been with Malfoy." Harry said. "Lots of people call you 'Weasley'."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Um."

"The Slytherins, that's who!" Ron shouted.

"That still doesn't prove anything.

"Yes it does! It proves that she's been with the Slytherins and the only Slytherin I've seen her with is Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly.

"You're gone mad."

"Shut up, Harry." Ron said.

"Why do you care so much about this?" Harry asked.

"I don't!" Ron answered.

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"Not a chance!" Ron said.

**. . .**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

It had been one day, two hours, fifty-three minutes and thirty-one seconds since Hermione last felt his lips against hers. She missed having his soft, sweet lips on her own. She knew that she had to keep this a secret. Not only for Malfoy, but for herself too. What would the other Gryffindors think about her if they knew that she had kissed the Slytherin prince?

Draco Malfoy couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the way she kissed him. It felt so sweet and simple. He simply loved it. But he couldn't let anyone know.

He glanced at Hermione and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Class dismissed." The professor said.

Draco pulled out a sheet of parchment and quickly wrote on it. On his way out, he bumped into Hermione and dropped it in her pocket.

She smiled.

"Bye." He whispered.

"Bye." She said.

She ran up to the common room to read it.

But when she got inside, it was already crowded. So she ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and hid in a stall.

"What's that?" Myrtle asked as Hermione brought out the piece of parchment.

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"Well, if you're hiding in the bathroom then it's obviously something." Myrtle said.

"Fine, it's a note." Hermione said vaguely.

"From who?" Myrtle asked.

"A boy." Hermione said.

"Which boy?" Myrtle asked.

"Um, Harry." Hermione said.

"Ooooh! Can I read it?" Myrtle asked.

"No, but if you're quiet and you go away, I'll ask Harry to write you one too!" Hermione said.

"Oooh! Okay!" Myrtle said as she disappeared.

Hermione sighed in relief and opened the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the rocks after dinner._

_-DM_

Hermione felt her heart beat faster and faster.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

**. . .**

**It's a little long than usual, so you're  
going to have to love me for it!  
Do me a little favor and review!**

**XOXO_*OOTF!**


	4. WeCanGetAwayWithThisTonight

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews,  
**avalena**, **prphoenis13**, **tate4eva**, **gigi246**  
and **kakashisasukelover1 **I heart them.  
Seventeen Forever – Metro Station**

**. . .**

**Chapter Four: **We Can Get Away With This Tonight

_You are young and so am I  
and this is wrong  
But who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

That night at dinner, Hermione could barely think straight. She could barely eat her food because she was so excited to see Draco again. She couldn't wait to be in his arm with his soft lips against hers. This was so wrong, she thought, she wasn't supposed to be with anyone from Slytherin, and much less with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself. But she couldn't help it. No one had ever treated her like this before except for Viktor Krum, but he was already long gone. She looked at the Slytherin table to see if he was looking at her.

He was.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Huh?" Hermione answered, looking at her.

"Are you all right? I've called you twice now." Ginny said.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Hermione said with a broad smile.

"That's good." Ginny said suspiciously.

"Mmhmm." Hermione said.

"Um, did you know that Draco Malfoy is…staring at you?" Ginny asked.

"What? Yeah, right." Hermione aid quickly.

"He is." Ginny said.

"He's probably just making fun of me." Hermione said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, probably." Ginny said.

"Um, I'm finished with dinner and I'm feeling rather tired so I'm going to bed now, okay?" Hermione said.

"All right. See you later, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Good night, Ginny." Hermione said before walking out of the hall.

She had a huge smile on her face as she walked out.

She started walking to the rocks when she heard some footsteps behind her.

She turned around and saw Ron.

"What do you want, Weasley?" She asked.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I'm going to bed. I'm rather tired." Hermione answered automatically.

"How about I take you there?" Ron asked.

"How about not?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Why not? Are you going to meet with your Slytherin boyfriend?" Ron asked her.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, cut the crap, Hermione. I know you've been sneaking around with that stupid arse." Ron answered in an icy tone of voice.

Hermione saw a flash of sliver and green behind Ron and saw Draco exiting the hall.

_Shit._ She thought to herself.

Draco looked at her and Ron and threw her a confused look.

She quickly shook her head.

_one mistake for being together  
but lets not ask why its not right  
you wont be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight_

"Hey Weasel! What are you doing out here all alone with your Mudblood Princess?" Draco asked. It hurt him to say something like that about Hermione, but he couldn't let anyone find out about them.

"Shut up, Malfoy. What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're the one snogging her when you think no one is looking." Ron said as some Slytherins and Gryffindors exited the hall.

"Oh, shut up Ron! Will you quit trying to make my life more miserable then it already is? Stop making up lies about me and him just because you're mad at me!" Hermione shouted.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins stood around Ron, Hermione and Draco staring at the 'fight' intently.

"Honestly, Weasley, do you think I would go out with a Mudblood like Granger here?" Draco asked him with his signature smirk.

"Yes, in fact." Ron answered.

"You're such an ass, Weasley." Hermione said.

"Oh shut up! You're ditching me and Harry to hang out with _him_." Ron argued.

"I said I was going to bed!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, to bed with him." Ron muttered under his breath.

"That's it." Hermione said. She pushed Ron against a wall and put her wand at his throat.

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked, knowing that she wouldn't put a curse on him.

"This." She replied, throwing her fist in his face.

His nose started to bleed and the Slytherins laughed at him while the Gryffindors stared at the two with a peculiar expression.

"I'm going for a walk now, Ron. It looks like I'm not going to bed after all." Hermione said.

She walked away quickly and escaped into the dark corridors of the castle. No one saw as Malfoy slipped away after her when everyone started to crowd around Ron and ask what had happened.

_You are young and I was scared  
you're wise beyond your years  
but I don't care  
and I can feel your heartbeat  
you know exactly where to take me_

Hermione was waiting at the rocks for him and she didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry for having to call you that." Draco said to her.

"That's okay." Hermione said. "I understand."

Draco smiled at her.

"You know, you're really different from the other girls I've been with." Draco said.

"Oh really? How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for one, you're smart. And brave." Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, you're pretty brave too." Hermione said.

It was Draco's turn to blush.

He looked up at the sky and saw the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He replied. He looked at her. "They're almost as beautiful as you are."

_one mistake for being together  
but lets not ask why its not right  
you wont be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight_

Hermione met his gaze. His eyes met hers and she felt the electrical current going through her body. They could feel the chemistry building up between them. Draco leaned in, and Hermione did too. Before they knew it, they're lips once again made contact with each other.

They shared a blissful 2 and a half-minute kiss before they broke apart, smiling.

"You're so beautiful." Draco said.

Hermione felt blood rush to her face as she flashed a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"You know, you're very different from what I thought." Hermione said.

"How so?" Draco asked her.

"Well, for one, you're not as cold-hearted and evil as I thought you once were." She answered quietly. "You're actually sweet, gentle and kind."

"Looks can be deceiving." Draco said. "That's the kind of person my father taught me to be."

"Oh." Hermione said.

_Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

"Do you know how much trouble we would get in for being together if your father found out about us?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course." Draco asked.

"Then why are you risking everything you have?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're someone I would risk everything for." Draco answered simply.

Hermione smiled and blushed.

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

"It's not everyday you find someone like you, Hermione. It won't be like this for us forever, and we can get away with this tonight, so why not?" Draco smiled.

Hermione leaned into him.

And they kissed.

**. . .**

**Long chapter. Hahaha. I usually  
write them shorter, but I guess it has  
something to do with the fact that I'm  
simply in love with Dramione fics atm.  
Hate it? Love it? Review it!**


	5. MomentOfTruth

**A/N: Bored to death, almost. Very cold.  
Yeah…not very interesting atm. So ANYWAY,  
how about I just update?  
Moment of truth - FM STATIC**

**. . .**

**Chapter Five: **Moment of Truth

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives.  
With no way of knowing, when the  
whee'll stop spinning cause we don't  
know where we're going...  
and here we are, on the best day of our lives.  
And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you  
all to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back_

By the time Hermione and Draco had returned to their common rooms, new of the fight between them and Ron had already passed through all the houses. This was some of the juiciest gossip anyone had heard all year. The rumors were flying out of people's mouths before you knew what they were talking about. You couldn't even count them.

"Oh, Merlin! Is Ron cheating on Lavender with Hermione?"

"No, I heard they broke up. Maybe because he cheated on Hermione with Lavender!"

"How does Malfoy fit into that?"

"Hermione cheated on Ron with Malfoy at the same time!"

"Maybe Malfoy cheated on Ron with Hermione!"

"I heard Hermione and Malfoy had a thing while Hermione and Ron were dating."

"I heard they never dated."

"Well you're wrong!"

"No,_ you're_ wrong!"

_I used to know her brother, but I never  
knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
she's the only one around, and she means  
every little thing to me_

Fights soon erupted about who was right and who was wrong. Everyone thought the fight was inspired by a ferocious love triangle between Hermione, Ron and Malfoy. But no one could ever figure out who was right, because Ron, Hermione and Draco wouldn't say anything.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Ginny asked when she returned to their dorm.

"I was out for a walk." Hermione replied, surprised by how easily the lie slipped out of her mouth.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"To…to sort out some thoughts." Hermione answered.

"Liar." Ginny said.

"I'm not lying!" Hermione lied.

"Hermione, I'm you're best friend. You have to tell me! I know that you weren't walking." Ginny said.

"Fine, but…not here." Hermione said.

She dragged Ginny to the prefect bathroom.

"Wow, this place is pretty." Ginny said.

"I know, now hush while I tell you." Hermione demanded.

And Ginny complied.

"Okay, so I wasn't walking." Hermione said.

"I know that." Ginny said.

"I know. Now, after the fight with Ron in the hallway, I went to a place." Hermione said.

"And where exactly is this _place_?" Ginny asked.

"It's on the way to Hagrid's. It's sort of private and secret unless you already know about it." Hermione answered.

"Ooh." Ginny replied. "Why'd you go there?"

"I was…meeting up with…someone." Hermione answered.

"Who was this someone?" Ginny asked.

"Um…someone that you won't like." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I'll support you no matter who you like…unless it's Crabbe or Goyle, and if it is, I'll have to hex you until you start thinking straight." Ginny threatened.

Hermione smiled.

"It's not Crabbe or Goyle." Hermione answered.

"Then who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Um…it's…Draco?" Hermione said, although it came out sounding like more of a question than an answer.

_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
more days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

Ginny was silent for a moment.

"Are you…are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"I don't know how to say this Hermione…but that's…it's…"

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"That's hot." Ginny smirked.

Hermione grinned widely.

"I knew you'd understand, Ginny." Hermione said.

"I told you I would support you, I can't go back on my word now." Ginny said.

"Don't tell Harry, okay? Or Ron." Hermione said.

"So…the fight in the hallway…was everything Ron said…true?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yeah." Hermione answered nervously.

"Why did you guys lie?" Ginny asked.

"Think, Ginny. What would all the other Gryffindors think if they knew that I was going out with the Slytherin Prince?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they'd be horrified." Ginny answered.

"Exactly. And how do you think the Slytherins would take it if their precious pureblooded prince was in a relationship with a mudblooded Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they'd probably beat up Malfoy or tell his father." Ginny answered.

"That's why they can't know." Hermione answered.

"I understand." Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ginny said.

Hermione knew that she could trust Ginny. After all, they _were_ best friends.

**. . .**

_And here I am, on the west coast of  
America and I've been tryin' to think for weeks of  
all the ways to ask you, And now  
I've brought you to the place, Where I've  
poured my heart out, a million times, for a million  
reasons, To offer it to you  
I used to know her brother, but I never  
knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
she's the only one around, and she means  
every little thing to me_

Draco, on the other hand, was getting bombarded with questions from all the Slytherins.

"Malfoy! Is it true that you've been snogging a mudblood?"

"Are you with Ron Weasley?"

"Do you love a mudblood?"

"What's with you and the blood-traitor?"

"Did the Weasel really see you with the mudblood?"

"Leave him alone!" Blaise's voice thundered over their common room.

"Thanks." Draco muttered to Blaise.

"No problem, man." Blaise said.

"Look, we may not be that close of friends, but can I talk to you?" Malfoy asked.

"I suppose so." Blaise answered.

The two walked out of the common room and roamed into the library.

"Look," Malfoy said in a quiet voice, "what do you think about mudbloods?"

"Um, they're…not really different from us to be honest. I've gone out with a couple." Blaise admitted.

"All right then." Malfoy said. "But you haven't gone out with Hermione, right?"

"No, why do you ask?" Blaise asked.

"Because…I…um…"

"Because you…like her?" Blaise asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of." Draco admitted.

Blaise smiled.

"So…was everything that weasel said about you in the hall true?" Blaise asked.

"Sort of ish." Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Well…that's…"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Surprising." Blaise smiled.

Draco sighed.

"I don't know how I could stay with her and not let anyone know." Draco admitted.

"Why not just tell everyone?" Blaise suggested.

"Because they'll tell my father." Draco said.

_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
more days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

"I see. Well then, just meet with her secretly and cherish every moment you get with her." Blaise said.

Malfoy snorted.

"You getting soft, Blaise?" Malfoy asked.

Blaise just smirked.

"Why do you want her in the first place?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. I just really like her. She makes me happy…like…like she's my drug, but I'm addicted to her…" Malfoy said.

"So she's like your ecstasy and your secret addiction." Blaise said.

It wasn't a question.

Malfoy looked at him.

_I used to know her brother, but I never  
knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
she's the only one around, and she means  
every little thing to me_

"She's my sweet ecstasy, and my secret addiction."

**. . .**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	6. It'sCalledABreakupCauseIt'sBroken

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
I just love reviews. And thanks everyone who  
said that I do a good job at making the song  
fit into the story. Hahaha, I love you guys.  
Here's the update you've all been waiting for!  
**The Last Thing That Meant Anything – Mayday Parade

**. . .**

_Well I thought that we could sit around and, talk for hours  
About things I couldn't say to you  
And things that we could never do and,  
This conversation has had no face  
When the words take days you can re-write and erase anything  
You know my heart (so tell me all that's needed, cause I don't really want this)  
Knows all this_

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room when an owl flew in with a letter from his father.

He quickly opened it.

_Draco-_

_I've heard that you got yourself a little girlfriend._

_I'm coming to visit soon along with your mother._

_She would like to meet your new Slytherin girl._

_We shall come visit in the next few days, or possibly_

_Weeks, because the Dark Lord has sent me on a mission_

_And I have no idea how long this will take. But we will _

_Come sooner or later. _

_-Your Father_

Draco panicked.

He couldn't have his father meet Hermione. He was expecting some Slytherin girl and Hermione was definitely _not_ a Slytherin girl.

Draco was thinking up ways to keep Hermione from his father's knowledge.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Hermione and Draco were still together, waiting for Lucius. He didn't tell Hermione about the visit from his father because he didn't want Hermione to freak out.

They were still madly in love, but Draco knew that because of Ron, they would be caught eventually. He couldn't let that happen because he knew that word would get to his father and his father would hurt Hermione when he came to visit. And he just couldn't let this happen to her.

He loved Hermione more than everything else in the world and he would do anything to keep her safe.

Even if it meant that they couldn't be together.

Draco sat in the astronomy tower with Blaise, talking about how he was going to go through with this.

"I love her, Blaise." Draco said.

"Of course you do, man." Blaise said.

"I…I've never felt this way about a girl before." Draco said. "I…I really do love her. I want her. I need her. What am I going to do without her?"

"Well, you don't have to break up with her." Blaise said.

"Yes, I do!" Draco said. "You don't understand! If my father finds out…if he finds out she'll get hurt and it will be _all my fault_ because I didn't do anything to stop it. I can't let this happen to her."

"Why don't you just tell her about your father coming to visit?" Blaise asked.

"Because my father would be able to see the way we look at each other." Draco said, knowing his father always caught the looks Draco threw at other girls. "I can't put her in danger like that."

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I need to make her hate me." Draco said.

"But, why?" Blaise asked.

"So that my father won't get suspicious and hurt her. I can't let him hurt her." Draco said.

"Do you need to?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. I can't be with her anymore, Blaise. If I am, I'll be putting her in more danger. And I can't do that to her, because I love her." Draco said.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the top of the astronomy tower and Blaise quickly disappeared.

_And I'll borrow words from all my favourite paragraphs  
To write a ballad while we say the things  
We hope would mean the most to me  
And each line is sent  
I have found a new pages of hope for the days  
when I felt like I've lost everything_

And Draco's heart sank as he knew that he was about to lose everything he ever loved.

"Draco?" Hermione's sweet voice called out.

"Here, love." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and she rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I missed you." Hermione said.

"I missed you too." Draco said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

_You know my heart (so tell me all that's needed, cause I don't really want this)  
Knows all these lines (cause my jealous heart really can't take that)  
So I'll sing this song for everyone that's come out lost  
But, I'll be OK (Is that what you want me to say)  
It's called breakup  
Cause it's broken  
But I'll be OK (is that what you want me to say)  
It's called breakup  
Cause it's broken_

"I…Hermione I think we should…break up." Draco blurted out.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, tears quickly coming to her eyes.

"We can't keep doing this Hermione. I can't…what if we get caught? I can't get caught with…with a mudblood like you." Draco said coldly, his heart hurting when he said those words to her.

Hermione's tears spilled over her pink-tinted cheeks.

"But…But I love you!" Hermione cried.

"Just face it, Herm- mudblood. We were never meant to be." Draco said, looking away from her face and trying to disguise the look of pain in his eyes.

"But I need you!" She cried.

"I…I need to go." Draco said, getting up and walking away from her. He went down the stairs and stood outside the door in the shadows.

He had to make sure that she got out and went back to Pothead and the Weasel.

_I'll be OK, is that what you want me to say  
Cause it's broken  
And well, try so bad to tell me that you  
Make it that you're sorry and the  
Lines we said  
Never meant the words we meant  
Cause it's broken  
Every kiss that you could ever mean  
The everything that takes you back  
The chocolate, rose, the kisses  
That like chasing through your misses_

After almost an hour of sobbing, Hermione wiped the tears off her face, knowing that Draco was too good to be true. She just sat there for another fifteen minutes and thought.

She looked up to the sky and saw how late it was.

Ginny would be worrying about her and she decided that she needed to go back.

She started to walk down the stairs and pushed the door to the tower open.

She walked towards Gryffindor tower with an emotionless face. Inside, her heart was breaking.

But she didn't know that Draco was feeling the same way as he watched her walk away from him.

She walked into the common room to see Ginny, ready to pounce on her.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, I just…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, because she started to drift off in her thoughts again.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"I said what happened? You usually come back all happy." Ginny said.

"I…Dra-Malfoy broke up with me." Hermione admitted.

"Oh no." Ginny said. "Why?"

"He said…he said he couldn't be caught with a mudblood like me." Hermione said, her face still hidden behind her emotionless mask.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione answered. "Can you just…leave me alone for a bit?"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione answered.

Ginny walked away from her and into the girls' dormitory, worrying about Hermione.

Hermione thought about Malfoy.

The way that they could sit around and talk for hours about nothing. The way that he would smile at her. The way that he would tell her he loved her.

She shook her head at the thoughts.

He wasn't hers anymore.

She didn't need him.

But she still wanted him.

_I'll be OK  
Is that what you want me to say  
It's called Breakup  
Cause it's broken  
Well I thought that we could sit around and, talk for hours  
About things I couldn't say to you  
And things that we could never do_

**. . .**

**What did you guys think?  
Lucius will probably meet Draco in the  
next up coming chapter.  
Review, please!**


	7. MiserableAtBest

**A/N: Thanks you so much for all of your  
amazing reviews! I simply loved them!  
Anyway, here's the next chapter! Oh, and  
BTW, I left some of the lyrics out because I  
didn't think that they fit the story line thingy.**  
Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade

**. . .**

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
The nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fireplace. It looked as if she were thinking about something, even though she wasn't. To be honest, she was trying her hardest to _not_ think about anything, because every time her thoughts would wander over to Draco and how much he had hurt her.

It had been exactly a week since they'd spoken to each other.

She tried her hardest to let him go, but her heart just wouldn't let her.

She kept thinking about the nights she shared with Dra- Malfoy.

About the nights when he loved her.

That is, if he ever did.

Ron walked out of the boys' dormitory with Harry and saw Hermione sitting there all alone and almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"Hermione?" Harry called. "Are you all right?"

Hermione didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, shaking Hermione slightly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, looking over at Harry.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"What? No. Why would you think something like that?" Hermione asked, plastering a huge fake smile on her face.

"Well, you seemed to be…thinking about something." Harry said.

_Well, duh Harry._ Ron thought in his head.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Hermione smiled.

_What's she smiling about?_ Ron asked himself. _Did Malfoy finally shag her?_

Ron immediately shook the thought from her mind.

It was just disgusting to think about.

"All right then." Harry said. "How about some breakfast?"

"Um, actually I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione said.

Harry threw her a questioning look, but she just ignored it.

"Go on, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry seemed to forget about Ron for the time being and walked out the portrait hole to go get breakfast.

Ron was just about to follow when Hermione started to speak.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione, but he didn't say anything.

"Malfoy is a stupid arse. I should have listened to you when you said that he was bad news." Hermione said. It hurt her so much to say his name out loud. "I…I'm so sorry."

Ron looked at her for the first time in a long while and saw the tears that spilled out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. He saw all the pain that was in her eyes.

"It's a little late for apologies, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione started to sob uncontrollably.

Ron walked over to her and held her.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I shouldn't have done a lot of things in my life. Like being with Lavender was a huge mistake. But I'm almost glad I was with her, because I realized how much I was in love with you. It's true that you don't know what you've got until you've lost it, the way I lost you."

Hermione looked up to him and smiled.

"I've been a fool, Ron." Hermione said.

"It's okay." Ron said as he rubbed her back.

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"I'm the stupidest person in the world." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that. You're the brightest witch of our year. You just made some little mistakes is all." Ron said.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ron said. "now how about some breakfast?"

**. . .**

_these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best  
You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

Draco Malfoy watched intently as Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Weaselbee.

_Merlin's beard! What was she doing with that prick? _Draco cursed. _Stop staring at her, she's not yours anymore._

He was hurting on the inside.

He couldn't believe that she would go to Weasel of all people! Was she as hurt as he was about their breakup? Of course she was, that was why she had those puffy red eyes.

He felt so bad for hurting her.

His lungs started to hurt and he realized that he needed to exhale desperately.

_Merlin, I can't even take a breath. _Draco thought.

"Stop staring at her." Blaise demanded.

"Shut it." Draco said as he put his head down.

Everyone suddenly heard the flapping of owl wings and turned to look up.

An owl appeared in front of Draco and he knew that it was a letter from his father.

He opened it.

_Draco-_

_We're coming to visit you tonight._

_It's the only night we can manage._

_See you in a few hours. Your mother _

_Sends her love._

_-Your Father_

Draco cursed.

Why did his father have to ruin everything that was good in his life?

He glanced at Hermione who was almost smiling.

Did she not see how much he was hurting?

_Of course not, you idiot._

Draco cursed again.

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

Draco kept trying to tell himself that he was happy. He kept attempting to smile, only to fail.

"What's wrong with your face, Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Leave me alone." Malfoy answered.

He stopped attempting to smile.

Who was he kidding anymore? He was miserable. All he could think about was her. The was he had hurt her, the way she cried, the way he lied.

He hadn't slept in days because of her.

He missed kissing her, loving her, touching her.

He could barely stand to live without her.

But he couldn't put her in any danger.

He'd just have to learn to live without her.

Or maybe not live at all.

**. . .**

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

Hermione got up and exited the Great Hall, not being able to stand another second in the same room with _him_.

Unfortunately for her, he was thinking the same thing about her and they both exited the hall at the same exact time and bumped into each other.

They both shared a painful glance before Draco remembered what was going to happen today.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood." Draco said in a strained voice.

"Shut up you stupid ferret." Hermione said, her eyes going cold as she walked away, Ron running out of the hall after her, knowing that she was about to go off and cry again. Only, Ron didn't know where she was going, Draco did.

But he couldn't follow her this time.

Because he was the one to hurt her.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best..._

**. . .**

**Lucius will visit in the next chapter.  
This was just one to show how Hermione  
and Draco felt a week after the breakup.  
Review and I might update again today (:**


	8. TearsDon'tFall

**A/N: All right, I'll admit it.  
This is my favorite story to update.  
Hahaha, and I can't help it.  
Also, please read **An unexpected turn  
**by **Oh-so FANTABULOUS ME **because  
she wants more reviews and I want  
more chapters.  
**Tears Don't Fall – Bullet For My Valentine

**. . .**

_Let's go  
with blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

He was ashamed of himself.

Of how badly he had hurt her.

Despite the feeling that he should stay and not follow Hermione, he couldn't help it.

He quietly followed Ron to the astronomy tower and parted ways with him because Hermione only went there around sundown.

Draco went to the rocks.

The place that seemed to be more magical than anywhere else in the wizarding world.

Maybe because it's where they shared their first kiss.

Or where they told each other they were in love.

Or perhaps because this was the place where most of their happiness was made.

He shook the hurtful thoughts from his mind and walked.

When he got there, Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. He couldn't help her, she didn't want his help anyway. He couldn't love her, he wasn't hers anymore. He couldn't kiss her, he'd be a dead man first.

The only thing he could do was watch her.

_There's always something different going wrong  
the path I walk is in the wrong direction  
there's always someone fucking hanging on  
can anybody help me make things better?  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

Every teardrop that fell from her beautiful eyes was a stab to his heart.

He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain and know that he was the one to have caused it.

He wanted to have someone comfort her, but he couldn't let her go to someone else, knowing how painful it would be just to let her go.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She instantly turned around, but he was nowhere to be found.

She started to cry harder, thinking that she was hearing voices in her head.

_The moments die, I hear no screaming  
the visions left inside me are slowly fading  
would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
the path I walk is in the wrong direction  
there's always someone fucking hanging on  
can anybody help me make things better?_

He wanted to make things better.

For him.

For her.

But not now.

He had to see his father, who was waiting for him in the Slytherin common room.

"Hello, father." Malfoy sneered. "Mother."

"Draco, how've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" His mother smothered him.

"I'm fine, mother." Her replied.

"That's good to hear. And you're second in the year, who's the first?" His father asked.

"The first is Herm- that mudblood Granger." Malfoy replied.

"I see." Lucius said. "I expected better of you, son."

"I can't be first in the year, I can't beat her. She…she's always studying in the library." Draco said.

"I won't hear what you _can't _do." Lucius said.

"Well, I'll settle for him being second. He's trying his best, Lucius." Narcissa said. **(A/N: I don't know if I spelled her name correctly.)**

"His best is not good enough!" Lucius said.

"Well, you weren't first in your year." Narcissa scowled.

"Yes, yes. Now where is your little girlfriend, boy?" Lucius asked, desperate to change the subject in case Narcissa started to yell at him again.

Draco had forgotten about that part for the moment.

"Um, I'll just go and get her." Draco said.

"Hurry up, dear." Narcissa said.

Draco raced out of the Slytherin common room and burst into the Great Hall.

His eyes scanned the Slytherin table and he ran up to an almost pretty brunette girl who looked almost like Hermione.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Sure." She replied.

"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Lyra." She replied.

"Wonderful. Oh, and if anyone asks, we've been going out for a few months now, all right, Lyra?" Draco asked.

"Of course, anything for you, Draco." Lyra said.

Draco smirked.

_This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time_

He quickly looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione wasn't back yet.

"Let's go, I want to introduce you to my parents." Draco said.

"Oh, this is happening so fast!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go!" Draco said, dragging her along the corridor until they reached the dungeon.

"Mother, Father, this is Lyra." Draco said.

"Why, hello my dear." Narcissa said.

They started to talk about how school was, how it was being with Draco and if she loved him.

"How long have you been together?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, um, a few months now." Lyra answered.

"Wonderful." Narcissa said.

"We've got to go dear." Lucius said.

"Is it time already?" Narcissa asked.

"Unfortunately." Lucius said in a sarcastic tone. "Now let's go."

"Bye Draco and Lyra." Narcissa said.

"Goodbye." Draco said.

He sighed in relief when the door shut.

But then it opened again.

It was his father.

"Oh, and Draco, would you come here for just a second?" Lucius asked.

"Sure." Draco replied.

"Where is that mudblood? I expect you to live up to my standards, boy." Lucius said.

"She's- how am I supposed to know where that filthy little mudblood is?" Draco asked, catching himself almost slip up.

It hurt him to insult her so.

"Where would she usually be?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. She's a nerd so she's probably in the library." Draco said.

"Come with me." Lucius said.

"What about Lyra?" Draco asked.

"Go tell her you'll be with me for a minute." Lucius said.

Draco did what he was told and in moments he was with his father walking down the winding corridors towards the library.

And that's when he saw her.

He quickly forgot how to breathe.

"Draco."

"Yes, father?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord wants you to do something for him before you get your mark." Lucius whispered to him.

"What is it?" Draco gulped.

_Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come  
Better  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

"You need to kill her." Lucius said.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Lucius replied.

"But- how, why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it." Lucius said.

He turned and started to walk away, but then he turned to face Draco again.

"Don't fail."

**. . .**

**How's that for dramatic?  
I promise it will get better.  
Don't worry (:  
This story isn't anything like I  
originally planned, but it's better.  
Three chapters in one day, I'm  
on a roll hahaha. So REVIEW!**


	9. Savior

**A/N: **Okay, I make Draco kill Hermione, so what?  
Hahaha, JK! What kind of person would I be if I killed  
her off? I bet half of you would stop reading this already.  
And this chapter was going to become a one-shot but I  
needed it for this story so enjoy (:

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **I own Harry Potter

**JK: **Knock Knock

**Me: **Who's there?

**JK: **Avada Kedavra!

**I died.**

**Song: **Savior – Rise Against

**. . .**

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

**. . .**

Draco couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt her. He loved her so much. He didn't want to kill her. And most of all, he didn't want the mark.

He was constantly failing her, he thought.

He looked up at her, but luckily she was still entranced in that book she was reading. Draco abruptly turned on his heel and went off wandering the corridors until he ended up at the boys' bathroom. He went inside.

He walked over to a sink and looked at himself in the cracked mirror.

He was disgusted with himself.

Draco knew that he couldn't do this, even if he tried.

He turned on the sink and threw water on his face.

_Stop thinking of her, stop thinking of her._ Draco told himself. _You have to kill her, you don't want to die yourself, do you?_

He let a few tears spill over his eyelids and down his pale cheeks.

_I can't do this._ He thought to himself. _But I have to._

He started to sob.

He didn't have a choice in this, he had to kill her because it was either kill or be killed.

And he was not about to be killed.

**. . .**

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

**. . .**

Hermione Granger felt as if the weight of the world was on top of her shoulders. He troubles had yet to disappear. She loved Draco like mad, but he had hurt her so much that she could almost say that she hated him.

_No, that's not right. _Hermione thought. _How could I ever hate someone that I love so much?_

At the thought of Draco, tears started to spill over her pink-tinted cheeks, leaving tear streaks on her skin.

She quickly wiped away her tears.

She shouldn't be crying over a stupid boy, because that's all he was.

But then she couldn't help herself and she started to cry again.

She quietly scolded herself and walked out of the library because she didn't want anyone to see her crying her eyes out in the library of all places.

She walked around the school, not knowing where in the world she was headed.

But then she started to walk past the boys' bathroom and she heard quit sobbing.

_Oh no, what if it's some little first year crying about something? _She thought.

She couldn't just leave that person crying in there. Something must have been really wrong for them if they were crying in a bathroom with no one there to see them. She didn't care if it was the boys' bathroom or not, she had to help this person out, no matter who they were.

And then she opened the door.

**. . .**

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

**. . .**

"Draco?" Hermione said with a gasp as she saw his white blond hair.

She would recognize it anywhere.

Draco looked up at her with a pained look on his face, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a mask of anger.

"Get away from me." He shouted at her.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked, walking towards him.

"I said get away from me!" He yelled.

Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What?" He shouted at her with a strangled voice, "didn't I tell you to go away?"

His tears were falling hot and fast down his face and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Draco…" she said.

She sat down beside him.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Why should I tell you? You hate me!" he said.

"I don't hate you." Hermione said.

"Yes you do! What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"I don't hate you, I…I heard someone crying and…and I thought that I should come in here and see what's wrong." Hermione said.

Draco started to sob again.

"Please," Hermione begged, "tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"You can't help me." Draco said. "No one can help me."

"What? Just tell me!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, they want me to kill you." He said, looking at her with pain filled eyes.

Hermione's voice caught in her throat.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"But I can't do it. I can't kill someone that I love so much." Draco said.

A tear fell out of Hermione's eye.

"You…you still love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

Happy tears spilled out over Hermione's face as she smiled.

"Then why did you leave me?" Hermione asked.

"I…I had to Hermione. I can't be with you. You deserve someone so much better than me. I would only put you in danger and I don't want you to get hurt." Draco said.

"And didn't you stop to think that _you_ were hurting me by leaving me?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at his shoes.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Hermione smirked.

**. . .**

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

**. . .**

"Do you hate me?" Draco asked.

"No, Draco, I don't hate you. But I guess I'm going to have to save you from _them_ if they're trying to make you kill me." Hermione said.

Draco smirked.

"I missed you so much." Draco said.

"I missed you too." Hermione said.

Draco smirked and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Hermione answered.

"_Then kiss me._"

**. . .**

_1000 miles away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice_

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

**. . .**

**I updated like you all wanted me to.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE  
REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I LOVED THEM!  
This story isn't done yet! So keep the reviews  
coming, baby! **


	10. ThePissyRonald

**A/N:** Okay, thanks sooo much for all of the  
reviews I'm getting. They encourage me to keep  
writing! Hahaha. I would have updated earlier, but  
my internet was broken so I was bored out of my  
mind and decided to write this and I guess that I'll  
update it later when it's working again, I guess.

**Melora Brockert: **Thanks for suggesting that website, I joined (:

**SarcasticProcrastinaton-****AMLF: **Thanks for the song suggestion.

**. . .**

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

Hermione and Draco were still sitting in the boys' bathroom half an hour later, when someone decided to actually use the bathroom for it's intended purpose.

Unfortunately, that person was Ron.

They had stopped kissing by the time Ron had walked in, by now, they were just holding each other, glad to share the company with the other's presence.

They were laughing at Pansy Parkinson when Ron burst through the bathroom door rather so quickly he almost failed to notice Hermione and Draco until he tripped over them.

He turned around to see what had tripped him and he saw Hermione and Draco sitting together in each other's arms.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing with that snake?" Ron asked rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "He is _not _a snake!"

"Yes he is!" Ron said. "Or was he not the boy who hurt you so much that you could barely sleep?!"

"Ron, he had to do that." Hermione said.

"He had to hurt you?" Ron asked.

"Yes! He was doing it to protect me!" Hermione shouted.

"Protect you from what?" Ron asked.

"From my father." Draco said.

Ron looked at Draco with an incredulous look on his face.

"What's your father got to do with any of this?" Ron asked.

"He wants to kill me." Hermione answered.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"So that he can use her death to weaken you and Potter." Draco said.

Ron thought for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered honestly.

_Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

They looked at Draco.

"As much as I don't like this idea, I think that we should and talk to Potter." Draco said, "But I'm only in this for Hermione's sake."

"Right then. I still don't trust you, but as long as you keep Hermione safe…" Ron said.

"Let's go to the common room then." Hermione said.

"I don't think I'm welcome there." Draco said.

"It's okay, most people are probably in the Great Hall." Hermione said.

"Let's go then." Draco said.

"Wait!" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione and Draco asked as they turned around to face Ron, who was holding his bladder with a grim look on his face.

"I've still got to take a piss." Ron blushed.

"Um, we'll be outside." Hermione snickered.

Hermione and Draco walked outside.

No one else was in the corridor, so they could talk privately.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Look, if you have to kill me, can you just do it?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because, I don't want to lose you." Hermione said.

"And how do you think I'll be able to live without you?" Draco asked.

"Well, there's lots of other girls out there." Hermione said.

"Like who?" Draco asked.

"Like…Pansy." Hermione smirked.

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

Draco looked at her.

"I don't want to be with anyone except for you. You mean everything to me, Hermione and I won't be able to bear losing you." Draco said.

"I can't lose you either." Hermione said.

"We can get through this." Draco said.

"I hope so." Hermione said, letting Draco engulf her in a hug.

"Okay lovebirds, let's get going." Ron said.

Hermione and Draco grinned at each other. At least Ron finally accepted them.

But what would Harry do?

"What is it?" Ron and Draco asked, seeing Hermione's worried look.

"What do you think Harry's reaction will be?" Hermione asked.

"Shocked. And probably angry. And then he'll think up a plan that he thinks Malfoy there is using to get to us." Ron replied.

Hermione laughed, that was so Harry.

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!  
With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

When they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron spoke the password and they went inside the common room to see Harry and Ginny snogging.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry and Ginny sprung apart.

"Please don't do that in front of me…with my sister." Ron said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

Looking up, Harry finally noticed Hermione and Draco.

Although, Ginny didn't look even slightly surprised to see Draco and Hermione together, Ron noticed. Had she known about this the whole time?

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked angrily.

"Relax, Harry. He's with us." Hermione said.

"What is he doing here?" Harry repeated.

"He's going to help us." Hermione answered.

"With what? We don't need his help!" Harry shouted.

"He's going to save Hermione." Ron answered quietly.

Harry looked at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's going to save Hermione/" Ron said again, louder this time.

"Save her? From what?" Harry asked.

"From…" Ron looked at Hermione. "From his father."

"And the Dark Lord." Malfoy added.

"How? His father is not a threat to me." Harry said rudely. "And what _about_ Voldemort?"

"Harry, Draco was ordered to kill me." Hermione answered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Then we just have to kill him!" Harry shouted, walking towards Draco.

"No!" Hermione shouted, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing, Hermione? He's going to kill you!" Harry shouted at her.

"Harry, I love him." Hermione said.

Harry gaped.

"You…you what?" Harry asked.

"I love him." Hermione repeated.

"But…but he's going to kill you!" Harry shouted.

"He could have done it while they were in the bathroom, but he didn't. He could have done it while I wasn't with her. But he didn't He could do it anytime, but he won't. I can't believe I'm doing this Harry, but I think we can trust him." Ron said.

"They were in a bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"Alone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"She could be under the Imperius!" Harry shouted.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Look, Potter. If you don't want to help us save Hermione, then we're probably better off." Draco said.

"What? Don't talk to me Ferret boy!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"He's probably right." Ron said.

"Let's just go." Hermione said.

"I'll come!" Ginny said.

"All right." Ron said.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives  
Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were just about to walk out of the portrait hole when Harry started to give in.

"All right! All right! But I'm only doing this to save Hermione!" Harry shouted as he started to follow him.

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room with a smug look on her face.

**. . .**

**Song: You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring  
Hate it? Love it? Review it!**


	11. Ignorance

**A/N: You guys are simply amazing.  
I went from 116 reviews to 151???  
WOW! Thanks so much! You guys are the greatest.  
And some of you said you would miss the  
songs if I didn't put them in, so I am.  
Hehehe thanks again!**

**Song: **Ignorance – Paramore

**. . .**

_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll go, make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life._

Harry Potter did not like Draco Malfoy one bit. He just couldn't see what was so good about him. Malfoy had been torturing them since their first year at Hogwarts, so why would he like him?

He was only agreeing to this to help Hermione and to keep an eye on Malfoy because someone had to. Everyone else trusted Malfoy, and maybe that was part of his plan.

Harry still could not believe that Hermione said that she loved him. What if she _had_ been under the Imperious Curse and no one knew it except for Malfoy?

"Hurry up," Hermione said, "we have class in 10 minutes!"

Okay, so maybe she wasn't under the Imperious curse.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Malfoy and Ron were walking towards the astronomy tower where they could talk in private. They would have stayed in the Gryffindor tower, but who knows who else would be listening in on their conversation.

When they got up to the tower, Hermione held on to Draco tighter, remembering the hurtful memory of their split here.

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I won't let you go." Draco whispered, his lips gently brushing her ear.

"I know." Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Harry almost gagged.

They all sat down in a circle.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to keep Hermione safe from lots of pain." Draco answered automatically.

"Well, you could always use the killing curse, I heard it was painless." Hermione said.

"That's not what I meant at all." Draco said, holding her tighter against his body.

"It was just a suggestion, you know, to keep you guys from getting hurt." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we're not worrying about us we're worrying about _you_, Hermione." Ron said.

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
oh we're not the same  
the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good_

Hermione smiled.

"Well, you could always hide her." Ginny suggested.

"No matter where we hide her, the Dark lord will find her." Draco said.

"Wonderful." Ron said sarcastically.

"Besides, I would have to hide with her." Draco said.

"What? Why? So you can take advantage of her?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to _save_ her, Potter! I would never do that to her." Draco growled angrily.

"Yeah right you-"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny shouted in a voice so cold it sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Um, yes?" Harry whimpered.

"He is in _love_ with Hermione. He would never try to hurt her. That's why he's risking _everything_ he has to be with her!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Oh, I…um…" Harry mumbled.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Well _Harry_ doesn't trust Draco if we go into hiding, so I say we fight." Hermione replied.

"Wait…what?" Harry asked.

"You heard me. I don't want to hide, Harry. I want to fight." Hermione answered.

"But…but you could get hurt! Or die!" Draco argued.

"As long as I have you, I'll be just fine." Hermione said, looking lovingly into his silver eyes.

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out  
ignorance is your new best friend

_this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself_

Draco nodded.

"So what are we going to do? Go looking for Voldemort?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco, Ginny and Ron flinched at the name.

"No." Hermione said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"They're coming here." Draco answered.

"What?" Ron, Harry and Ginny asked.

Hermione already knew that they were going to be coming here because with her gone, Harry and Ron would be a mess and what would be a better time to strike?

"They're going to try to take Hogwarts." Draco said.

"But, why?" Ginny asked.

"Because if I killed Hermione, Potter and Weasley would be a mess and easier to fight and kill." Draco answered.

"When are they coming and how?" Harry asked.

"Through a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. They will come the day after I tell them that Granger is dead. Probably around midnight." Draco answered.

"I _knew_ it! He's spying on us! He's got a plan to trick us! How else would he know all of this?" Harry shouted.

"He wouldn't tell us if he was a spy." Hermione said.

Harry flushed.

"Oh, right." Harry said.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"On no! We've got class in three minutes!" she shouted.

"So?" Ron asked.

"We've got to get going!" Hermione said, getting up.

"We have potions." Draco said.

"How do you know and why do you have potions?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have combined potions class together you twit." Draco answered.

"Harry, you have to start trusting him." Hermione said.

"Why should I trust him?" Harry challenged.

"Because I do." Hermione answered.

Then, she spun on her heel and walked down the stairs with Draco following closely behind.

"I can't believe the way Harry is treating you." Hermione said.

"'S okay." Draco said.

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't trust him either." Draco said.

Hermione smirked.

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
oh we're not the same  
we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good_

They ran off to get their potions books and rushed into class together, a minute late.

When they burst through the door, Snape turned to them.

"Malfoy and Granger. What are you two doing together? And why are you late?" Snape asked.

"He tried to trip me in the hall on my way here, so I pushed him and then he pushed me, so then I pushed him, so then he pushed me and so I pushed him back and then he-" Hermione lied, but was cut off by Professor Snape.

"Enough." Snape said, uninterested in their story.

"Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for being late." Snape said.

Both nodded and walked to their seats.

A few moments later, Harry and Ron burst through the door.

"And what is _your_ excuse for being late?" Snape asked.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly.

"We ran into some rather nasty Bogart's." Harry said remembering something Luna had said about them.

Snape narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now have a seat." Snape said.

The Gryffindors groaned.

Harry and Ron took a seat.

Hermione looked at Draco.

He met her gaze.

They both smiled.

And Blaise snickered.

. . .

**Thanks again for all of the reviews.  
Oh and um I don't know if Draco's eyes  
are silver or not so um, if you know,  
please tell me but I think they're silver.  
Hope you liked it. Review it!**


	12. SaveMyLifeOrDestroyIt

**A/N: Okay, so my Internet is being a bitch and  
for some odd reason, it does not work from 11:30  
in the morning until 3:30 in the afternoon. And  
I just wasted…let's see 11, 12, 1, 2…THREE HOURS  
playing solitaire! I'm so bored!**

**Song:** All You Did Was Save My Life – Our Lady Peace

**. . .**

_You, looked at me as you walked in the room  
Like the red sea, you split me open  
Somehow i knew these wings were stolen  
All you did was save my life  
Tried to run but i couldnt move  
Well i paid for these concreat shoes  
Like a singer that sings the blues  
You saw hope in the hopeless  
I'm not dying_

Draco wanted to see Hermione badly, but he knew that he couldn't because everyone else would be watching him. He quickly scrawled a note on a piece of parchment and enchanted it to fly over to her.

He watched as she opened it and looked over to him.

She nodded.

He smiled.

The note asked her if she could meet him in the library in half an hour.

To Draco, Hermione meant everything to him. She was the reason he didn't go and just jump off a cliff so that he wouldn't have to deal with the Dark Lord anymore. She basically saved his life, because she gave him a reason to continue living.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron, Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table discussing what they were going to do.

"Are we going to go and look for Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Because that sounds like a great idea to me!"

Harry desperately wanted to kill Voldemort because he was still angry about the fact that he had killed Harry's parents and if it hadn't been for Bellatrix, who was working for Voldemort, then Sirius would still be alive.

"No, Harry. Why would we do that?" Hermione asked. "We would get ourselves killed."

"It would be worth it if Voldemort died." Harry muttered under hiss breath.

"You won't be able to kill him. There's still more horcruxes out there." Hermione said.

"There's only one more. And that's the locket." Ron said.

"How do you know there's only one more?" Ginny asked.

"Because, in Slughorn's memory, old Voldy wanted to split his soul into seven pieces and we've already got six of them. But we haven't found the locket yet." Harry answered.

"Are you going to go and look for it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but we're going to need you to stay here Hermione." Harry said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, outraged by this proposition.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

_All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through, i owe every breathe to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed, all you did was save my life  
Save my life_

"We promised Malfoy that we wouldn't let you get hurt." Harry said quietly.

"You…you what? Since when can you stand Draco? You hate him and accuse him of being a death eater every couple of minutes!" Hermione snapped.

"Look, we both care about you Hermione. And that's why we promised to keep you safe. What do you think Malfoy would do without you here?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought about it.

She couldn't leave Draco alone to face the Dark Lord. He would be miserable without her. The more she thought about it, the sicker she started to feel.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"We're really sorry Hermione." Ron said.

"I…it's okay. But I really want to come with you." Hermione said.

"Hey, you still have me here, Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione turned to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ginny said.

"When are you guys leaving?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron and Harry.

"Tonight." Harry answered.

Hermione just nodded.

**. . .**

_I'm not for sale but i've been sold  
The more i hear the less i know  
The lies are swallowed whole  
In there insignificance  
The storys been told a million times, but it's different when it's your life  
I won the lottery tonight, the lottery tonight  
I'm not dying_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library waiting for Hermione to show up.

He was sitting near the back of the room at a table that was partially hidden.

He suddenly heard the soft footfalls of Hermione and he sat up straight.

"Hey." He said as she entered the room and walked back towards him.

"Hello." She said, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments, as if debating whether or not she could trust him.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Hermione asked him in q voice so quiet that he strained to hear her.

Draco thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I think my father mentioned it to me once." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"Harry and Ron are leaving to go and destroy one tonight." Hermione said.

"Uh huh?" Draco said, he didn't understand what that meant.

Hermione looked at him.

"They could die." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh." Draco said.

He pulled her close to his body.

"Don't worry, they won't die." Draco said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked him.

"Because, Potter and Weaselbee have survived numerous times, no matter how stupid of-"

"They're not _that_ stupid." Hermione said.

"Says you." Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled at him.

_All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through, i owe every breathe to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed, all you did was save my life  
Save my life_

"What would I do without you?" Hermione asked.

"Go off on a suicide mission with those two and then end up coming back alive with a few body parts missing." Draco answered.

Hermione laughed.

She rested her head on his chest.

She was listening to the steady beat of his heart.

He was looking down at her, knowing that she must have been going through a lot of pain at the moment. He didn't want to see her in so much pain.

"I love you." Draco said, his lips against her ear.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and her stomach churned pleasantly.

She looked up at him.

"I love you too." She said.

_All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line, put the heart beat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through, i owe every breathe to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed, all you did was save my life  
All you did was save my life  
Put the heart beat back inside  
All you did was save my life  
Put the heart beat back inside  
All you did was save my life_

She looked into his eyes and lost herself in the silver sea of her dreams.

She brought her lips to his.

And they kissed.

He was kissing her gently at first, but then he pulled her closer to his body, forcing her into an uncomfortable position.

She broke the kiss for only a little bit while she got off of her chair and sat on him so that she would become more comfortable.

He was kissing her passionately. His arms wrapped around her small waist while her hands tangled themselves in his silver-blond hair.

She wrapped her legs around him.

And then they heard a voice.

"Draco Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

Pansy Parkinson was going to the library to get a book to help her with her potions work. She didn't want to fail the class, so she tried to study, but it was just so hard!

She was walking through the aisles of books towards the back of the room when she smelled something that was…familiar.

She couldn't quite remember the scent, but she had smelled it very often.

It was a nice, musky smell.

And then she remembered.

It was the smell of Draco Malfoy.

She was walking quickly through the library.

"He must be here somewhere." She said to herself out loud.

She was looking around the shelves. Then she went to the front of the room.

He wasn't there.

She passed by the muggle books, knowing that Draco would not be there.

She walked by the restricted section, knowing that Draco had no way of getting in there.

And that when she saw the flash of brunette hair.

Was he with another girl? Pansy asked herself.

She quickly walked towards the back of the library, where she first smelled that scent.

She saw the hair again and heard a soft giggle.

Where was he?

And then he saw him.

With _her_.

The filthy little mudblood was snogging the Slytherin Prince!

Pansy growled.

"Draco Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Pansy shouted.

Hermione quickly got off of him and sat in her own chair.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said, fixing his hair a bit.

"What were you just doing?" Pansy shouted at him.

"Keep your voice down! This is a library!" Draco said.

"I will _not_ keep my voice down!" Pansy shrieked. "Are you cheating on me with…with that filthy, pathetic excuse for a witch? She is a mudblood!"

Draco felt anger flow through his veins as Pansy said those words about her to him.

"We were never together! And she is the brightest witch of our year! If anyone is a filthy, pathetic excuse for a witch it's you! You can barely do a simple spell and I have no idea how you passed the first year!" Draco yelled at her.

Pansy flushed red from both embarrassment and anger.

"How dare-"

"Oh shut it, Pansy." Draco said, pushing her aside as he walked past her.

Pansy turned around to look at Hermione, only to realize that she had already disappeared.

She turned back around towards Draco to see that Hermione was wrapped in his arms.

Pansy felt angry.

But she also felt sad at the loss of the one person she had loved practically all of her life.

She let her shiny, wet tears spill over her flushed cheeks.

She couldn't hold them back, no matter how hard she tried.

Pansy wiped her tears away quickly.

She wanted revenge.

She was not about to let that filthy little mudblood get away with taking Draco from her.

It would have been almost fine with her if Draco had chosen a Slytherin girl. Or a pureblooded Ravenclaw! Or one of the stupid Hufflepuffs!

But noo! He had to choose the mudblooded Gryffindor.

She was going to make Draco pay.

And that stupid mudblood too.

"Do you think she'll tell everyone?" Hermione asked Draco once they got outside.

"Probably." Draco said.

Hermione was afraid that he would break it off with her again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Draco said. "I won't let you walk away from me again."

Hermione smiled.

"What if your father finds out about us?" Hermione said, trying to disguise the worry in her voice.

"He won't." Draco said.

"Draco, Pansy will tell him just to keep us apart. She _hates_ me. And what about Voldemort? What if he finds out? You're supposed to _kill_ me!" Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"Hermione, I will fight until my last breath if it means keeping you safe from harm." Draco said.

"But it would hurt me so much more if you died." Hermione cried.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Draco said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"I will never leave you." Draco said.

"Thanks you." She whispered.

He walked her back to the Gryffindor common room and they said their goodbyes to Harry and Ron. Hermione had to sneak Draco out of the common room so that the Fat lady wouldn't tell everyone else because she would come up with her own story of what happened.

They walked to the astronomy tower where Draco held onto Hermione and they fell asleep together, under the stars.

**. . .**

**This chapter was longer than usual.  
Hahaha. School is going to start again  
soon in like…two weeks. Which means that  
I won't be able to update as often as I would  
like to. But I have at least two weeks to finish  
up this story. Also, I would like to know if  
you think that I should write a sequel to this  
story soon. It's almost done. But we have  
like…two or three more chapters, maybe  
more. But should I write the sequel, or  
just make this a very long story? This  
took up six pages in Word and that's probably  
the longest chapter I've written for a while.  
REVIEW & Tell me what you think I should do (:**

**XOXO_*One of the Fallen***

**a.k.a. *OOTF!**


	13. StupidFreakyTree

**A/N: **Hahaha, I loved to read all of your  
reviews about Pansy. And thank you so much  
for reviewing, **SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF**,  
**angeleyenc**, **RenesemeeHale**, **Summersammer**,  
**avalena**, **weasleytwinsjunkie**, **xjgege**, **Kruix**, **cyn23**,  
**tate4eva**, **Secretly-In-Love**, **starflame607**, **.Swan**,  
and **dawnie20**. I will definitely be writing a sequel.  
And don't worry, this story isn't done yet! Hahaha.

**Song: Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

**Oh, and by the way, you should go listen to **Boats and Birds **by** Gregory and the Hawks** because that is a really good song and I am currently addicted to it. And I will be using this song in a later chapter (:  
**

****Note: This is rated **"T" **for a reason. This chapter may contain offensive language and ruse remarks. Now that I'm done trying to sound professional, I'll just say that Pansy and Hermione aren't exactly best friends. But I think that you've already figured that one out.**

**. . .**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was already up and waiting for her.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said happily.

"Hermione, have you heard from Ron or Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No, but that's not unusual." Hermione said.

Ginny just nodded.

She was worried about Harry.

"Don't worry about him, Gin. He'll be all right." Hermione said, trying to comfort the little girl.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if Ron dies too? I'll be all alone!" Ginny said.

Hermione looked into her friend's eyes.

"Don't worry, Gin. You're not alone." Hermione said.

Ginny sniffed.

"You have me." Hermione said.

Ginny sniffed again and nodded.

"Where were you all night?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

Hermione just smiled.

"With Draco, eh?" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah." Hermione blushed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we were in the library and we kissed, but then Pansy came…" Hermione said, she had only just registered the fact that Pansy could tell everyone. Oh Merlin, how could she have forgotten about Pansy Parkinson seeing her snog the Slytherin Prince?

"Oh no, she'll tell everyone!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know. We have to stop her." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"How about some breakfast first, though?" Ginny asked. "I'm famished."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

**. . .**

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Ginny Weasley knew that she was holding on to a small hope that her boyfriend and her brother would be able to pull through this mission. It was dangerous and they said that they could die, but they needed to succeed. She didn't know what she would do without Ron or Harry.

At least Hermione was there for her.

She was walking into the Great Hall with Hermione when she spotted Pansy Parkinson talking to a large lot of Slytherin girls who glared at Hermione evilly.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm looking at a filthy little mudblood and her blood traitor sidekick." Pansy answered haughtily.

"Look Ginny. The stupid pug can talk!" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Shut up, mudblood." Pansy said, taking out her wand.

Hermione did the same.

They're wands were pointed at each other.

"Better to be a mudblood than a good for nothing whore like yourself." Hermione said.

Pansy frowned.

She flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"If you're calling me a whore, then you must have not seen yourself all over Draco last night in the library." Pansy said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if I would be with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people." Hermione said. "You're stupider than I thought."

"Just admit that you were with him last night." Pansy said.

"I _would_ if I was there. But I wasn't." Hermione said.

"Stop fucking lying you filthy little mudblood!" Pansy shouted at her.

Hermione smirked.

"Anger management much, pooch?" Hermione smiled slyly.

By this time, the Slytherin girls that were originally watching had gone to get other people and a whole bunch of people from the Great hall were standing and watching Hermione and Pansy.

They knew that this was going to be Hermione's second fight of the year, and that was _not_ normal at all.

Plus, it was a great excuse to do something and skip classes.

"Langlock!" Pansy shouted in an effort to make Hermione unable to say a spell to hurt her or humiliate her any further.

"Protego." Hermione said.

She seemed to be…bored with Pansy.

Which drove Pansy to more anger.

Pansy threw a finger-removing jinx at Hermione, but she easily dodged that one too.

"Stop wasting my time, Pansy." Hermione said.

Hermione turned around and started to walk back towards the Gryffindor Tower knowing that Pansy would throw another hex at her.

"Stupefy!" Pansy shouted.

Just like Hermione had suspected.

Hermione threw up a shield quickly then shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Pansy's wand flew out of her hand.

"Accio Pansy's wand." Hermione said.

The wand came towards her and Hermione stalked off with Ginny following her.

After everyone left, Draco quietly slipped away to Gryffindor Tower, where he knew Hermione and Ginny would be waiting for him.

**. . .**

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!_

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had just achieved their ultimate goal of stealing and destroying the final horcrux of the dark lord Voldemort. They were happy to have done it, but they couldn't think of a way to get back to Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't help but think of Ginny. He missed her a lot and he was happy to know that she was safely out of harm's way back at Hogwarts.

But he didn't know that Ginny was thinking of him too.

Ron, on the other hand, was thinking of Hermione. He really screwed things up with her before with the whole Lavender thing, but at least they were friends again.

But that was the problem.

They only _just_ friends.

"You've really done it now, Harry. How do you expect us to get back? Hermione and Ginny must be worried sick!" Ron shouted.

"I know, I know." Harry said. "We'll just apparate back to the shrieking shack." Harry said.

"And how do you expect to get past the whomping willow?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of that." Harry said.

Ron just nodded.

And they both headed back to Hogwarts, knowing that they just survived fighting a dozen death eaters, but they might die because of a stupid. Freaky.

Tree.

**. . .**

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Hermione and Ginny were standing outside of the Gryffindor common room waiting for Draco to show up.

They didn't want to go inside and face the crowd that was already massing in there, waiting for her and Ginny to show up so that they could talk about how stupid Pansy was and if they could 'see' Pansy's wand so that they could charm it to do something stupid.

"Hermione?" a male voice asked.

Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

Hermione smiled.

"Come on, let's go before someone sees us." Hermione said.

Draco nodded and they started to walk somewhere more private.

"I'll go into the common room and tell everyone that you didn't want to be bothered so you went for a walk." Ginny said, knowing that the two wanted their privacy.

They both nodded.

They started to walk towards the astronomy tower, hand in hand.

Draco turned to look at her.

"A war is coming." Draco said.

"I know." Hermione said.

"And we're in the middle of it." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"I don't want you to die." Draco said.

"I don't want you to die either." Hermione said.

Draco looked deeply into her eyes and saw the love behind them.

He leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't long and passionate, but sweet and simple.

Hermione blushed.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Just in case." Draco said.

"Just in case of what?" Hermione asked.

Draco just smiled and kept walking.

"Just in case of what?" Hermione repeated, chasing after Draco.

The two shared a playful laugh.

But they weren't the only ones in the corridor.

Little did they know, someone else was watching them as well.

And it was not very happy.

**. . .**

**Hmm…I guess that you'll  
have to guess who the 'someone'  
is, right? Hahaha, review!**


	14. KillHim

**A/N: Okay, so we just reached 200 reviews. And my 200****th**** reviewer is…**CYN23**! Wonderful!! And this chapter is for everyone who guessed the person right! **Leanora**,** TreeHillLove23**,** avalena**, and **Summersammer**. Hehehe. And thank you **The Six Sexy Nerds **for suggesting the next song. I listened to it and thought it was great. I feel like shooting my computer because the internet does not work from 11:30 a.m. to 4 something in the afternoon. Stupid f*cking computer. **Sigh. I have an issue with swearing too much. Ahaha. The only thing that will calm me down now is a grilled cheese sandwich and my Marc Jacobs perfume. Even though I have no idea how that calms me down. So sorry I haven't updated for a little while, but I was busy all this week. I just joined tennis and I don't have a lot of free time left. Ahahaha. Also I have tournaments every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sorry =(**

**Song: D I E 4 Y O U – Family Force Five**

**. . .**

_I'd take a bullet for you  
Bleed all my blood out for you  
Be taken hostage, under the knife's edge  
Pay all the ransom for you  
Do the hard time for you  
On the front lines for you  
Bring on the pain, the ball and chain  
Be executed for you_

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the astronomy tower, looking at the starry sky.

Draco turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Yes?" She asked she turned to face him.

"What do you think would happen if someone found out about us?" Draco asked her.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"I…well your father would be furious for one." Hermione replied.

Draco nodded.

"Then he's probably kill me." Hermione said as if it were a second thought.

Draco looked at her strangely.

"I wouldn't let him kill you." Draco said.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Hermione said.

"But what if what I did would save you?" Draco asked.

"That depends." Hermione said.

"On what?" Draco asked.

"On whether or not you'd die saving me." Hermione answered.

"Well…" Draco started.

"Draco!" Hermione said, slapping his arm.

"Ouch! What?" Draco asked.

"If you'd risk your life for me, I'll kill you." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"How would that be possible?" Draco smirked. "I'd already be dead."

Hermione looked frustrated.

"Well…I would…what do you think I would feel like if you were gone?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought about it.

He wouldn't want to do anything to leave her. He wouldn't be able to…not if it left her with so much pain.

He looked at Hermione and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Don't worry." He said. "I will never leave you. I promise I won't hurt you. But I also promise that I won't die, without you leaving me first. But if you asked me, I would die for you."

Hermione smiled.

But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Are you saying that you'd kill yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Um…yeah." Draco said nervously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare." Hermione said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…you can't throw away your life for love." Hermione answered simply.

Draco looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, you _are_ my life." He said, not taking his eyes off of her.

She met his gaze.

"So if I die…" Hermione started.

"You won't." He said.

"You can't know that." She replied.

"I do." He said.

"How?" She asked.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her palm.

"My heart tells me so." He replied quietly.

She blushed and looked down, not taking her hand off of his chest.

He put his hand under her chin and brought her in for a kiss. His hand getting tangled in her brown hair, and his other hand wrapping around her waist while she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to her.

_I'll cover for you, take a hit  
I'm your alibi  
I got your back  
I'm living every day just to die  
Every day I die for you  
Throw me in the fire, I'd walk right through  
I made a promise, it's an I-O-U  
I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U_

Instantly, they heard footsteps racing up the stepsand someone muttering a spell.

Suddenly, Draco and Hermione were immobile.

Well, at least Hermione was. Draco was pretending to be because the moment he heard the words, he threw a shield spell up to protect himself, but he didn't have enough time to throw it on Hermione as well.

A head of bright red hair flickered into Hermione's and Draco's view.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, glad that her mouth was able to move.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Harry! What…why did you make us-" But Hermione was cut off.

"I can't stand it anymore Hermione." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I love you." Ron said.

Hermione tried to nod, but couldn't.

"Um…I love you too?" Hermione replied, although it came out as more of a question than an answer.

Sure, she loved Ron. But only as a brother. That's what he meant by it, right?

"No, Hermione you don't get it." Ron said.

"What the hell do you want, Weasel?" Draco growled angrily.

Ron chose to ignore him.

"Hermione, I can't keep seeing you with him." Ron said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I…I love you and…I can't stand to see you with _him_." Ron said.

"But…but I thought that you were fine with him." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Ron said in a quiet voice. "Bitter enemies don't become friends after they've been going against each other for what…6 years? I've always loved you but you're with him and it just…it hurts me so much to see you…with him."

Hermione just stared at him.

"I'm so sorry." Ron said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

_I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U  
I'd D-I-E for Y-O-U  
I'd die for you, die, D-I-E for you  
I'd D-I-E, I'd die for you  
Give me your paranoia  
I'll walk the plank for you  
Sous la guillotine, jusqu' a la fin  
Willing to suffer for you  
Interrogate me for you  
Accept my fate for you  
Put me in a noose, turn the dogs loose  
Take all the hatred for you_

Ron didn't reply.

Instead, he pulled out his wand and turned towards Malfoy.

Only…he wasn't there.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Here." A voice said behind him.

Ron turned around…

To get punched in the face.

Ron fell and hit the ground.

"Finite Incantatem." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

Then, she walked over to Ron and kicked him.

"I thought he was your friend." Draco said.

"He is. I just wanted to see if he was awake or not." Hermione answered.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"Kill him." Hermione said.

Draco threw a look of surprise at her.

"Are you daft, woman?" Draco asked.

Hermione just laughed.

"I was kidding." Hermione said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Let's…go talk to Harry." Hermione said.

Draco just nodded.

**. . .**

**Okay, okay. I know that this chapter was sort of boring. But just be happy that I updated. I don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore since summer is almost over and I've got practice every other day with a tournament the next. So sorry. And also, I'm obsessed with watching Dramione fics on youtube. Don't ask why, but I think that one of them is really, really good. And I now have the cover for this story on my profile. I'll probably make another one, just not one anytime soon. Thanks so much and review!**

**Ciao.**


	15. TheLastTime?

**A/N: **Long time no update. I apologize for that, but I have just started High School and I've got loads of homework as well as tennis every single day after school as well as matches on the weekends. This is one of my favorite stories that I am writing and I feel bad for not updating it. Don't think that I haven't been writing, because I have. I've been writing this chapter as well as a few others in History class when Miss Albers is droning on and on about something that I don't really care about. So just be glad that I updated okay? I wanted to end this story in the next two or three chapters, but never fear; there will be a sequel to this story. There will be more action in the coming chapters. If anyone can help me think of a title for the next one, that would be great. Also, I sort of changed the way that I put the song in. It's just in the beginning. The sequel will not be a songfic, because I'm just that lazy, I mean, er…busy. Haha. The story seems to be going downhill, which I am very sorry for. I will try to make it as best as I can. Also, since **Cyn23** was my 200th reviewer, she gets a pressy! You play a pretty big role in this chapter and possibly story! Hehehe. Keep your eyes out (:

**Song: **The Fight Song – Marilyn Manson

**. . .**

_You'll never grow up to be a big rock star  
Celebrated victim of your fame  
We'll just cut our wrists like cheap coupons  
and say that death is on sale today  
and when we were good, you just close your eyes  
...so now we are bad...we'll scar your mind_

**. . .**

Draco and Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room, desperately hoping not to be seen.

"Password?" the portrait of the Fat Lady asked as Hermione approached.

"Gillyweed." Hermione answered.

The portrait was about to swing open when she spotted Draco.

"What is _he_ doing here? He's no Gryffindor!" the Fat Lady said.

"Yes…well…" Hermione looked uncomfortably at Draco, then at the Fat Lady.

"I'll just…wait outside." Draco said, though he hated to be parted with Hermione.

Hermione nodded at him and went to get Harry.

Draco stood outside the Gryffindor common room, pacing on the floor when something in his pocket started to burn.

"Ouch!" he said, sticking his hand into the front of his robes where he pulled out a fake gold galleon.

He gulped.

He remembered what this was, his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange had given this to him before the year started, it was to warn him when they were going to attack the school and kill Dumbledore along with Potter and anyone else who stood in there way. Of course, he was supposed to kill Hermione.

But he didn't.

He glanced at the numbers on the coin.

They were getting attacked tonight.

He had to warn Hermione.

Luckily, she just stumbled out of the Gryffindor common room with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Hermione saw the horrified look on Draco's pale and sweaty face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately.

Draco wanted to respond, but he couldn't. He found his voice trapped in his throat.

When Draco didn't answer, she asked him another question.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ron, does it?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Then what?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They…they're going to attack tonight." Draco whispered.

"W-what?" Hermione asked.

"They're attacking tonight." He replied in a strained voice.

"But…how?" Ginny asked.

"They…" Draco took in a deep breath, "they got a girl named **Cynthia **Silverton to…to fix a broken vanishing cabinet."

"If you knew this, why didn't you tell us before?" Harry shouted angrily.

"Because I didn't think that it would work!" Draco said. "She…she's not that smart, but her father is a Death Eater. She's Goyle's cousin."

"But you-" Harry started.

"Harry, leave him alone! He didn't think it would work, so it wasn't his fault!" Hermione shouted.

"He could be lying!" Harry shouted back.

"Well _I _trust him." Hermione said in a voice that Harry did not dare challenge.

"I do too." Ginny said.

"But-but…" Harry stuttered.

"Butts are for kissing, Harry." Hermione said. "Now, have you forgotten about your friend Ronald?"

"Oh yeah. I'll go and get him." Harry said.

"Good." Hermione said.

She knew that Harry would slap some sense into Ron for trying to do that to her and Draco.

"When are they coming?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Midnight." He replied.

"We should go and tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"I agree." Draco said.

They dashed off to Professor McGonagall's office, because they did not know the password to the headmaster's office.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said upon entering her office.

"What are students doing out of bed this late at night?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, you know that I would not be out of bed unless this was very important." Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall stared at her for a few brief moments before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose so. What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The Death Eaters are going to attack the school at midnight." Draco blurted.

Professor McGonagall looked at Draco as if she didn't even know that he was there.

"What? That's impossible, Draco." McGonagall said before turning to Hermione. "And what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"They're in love, Professor." Ginny said, piping up.

Professor McGonagall passed a surprise look over their faces. She cast a worried glance over Hermione.

"Are you under a curse or something, Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"No! Why does everyone think that there's something wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter! The Death Eaters are coming tonight!" Draco shouted.

"And how do you know this, boy?" McGonagall asked.

Draco fumbled in his pocket and took out his fake galleon.

"Isn't that…" Ginny started.

"I copied your way of communication last year. It was a brilliant idea, Granger." Draco said.

"Mister Malfoy, I do not think that you understand what you're talking about. You see, the Death Eaters cannot get inside the Hogwarts grounds without Dumbledore or myself knowing." McGonagall said.

"Well, Cynthia Silverton fixed a Vanishing Cabinet, but I don't know where it is. And seeing that it is 5 minutes to midnight, I think that we might already be to late to stop them from entering Hogwarts." Draco said.

"I will go and inform Dumbledore, go and tell the Heads of House to make sure the students are all locked away in their dormitories. And Miss Granger, please inform the Gryffindors seeing as I will be very busy." McGonagall said before quickly dashing away from them towards the Headmasters' office.

"Ginny, go seal the portrait of the Fat Lady so that no one can get out and no one can get in." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and dashed off.

"Come one, we've got to go and warn everyone." Hermione said, running off to tell the Heads of Houses that they were going to be under attack. Draco couldn't help but follow her.

Once the heads were warned, they dashed off to the Astronomy tower.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she saw him sitting on the ground.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They will attack in less than minute. We've got to be ready to fight." Hermione said, clearly out of breath.

"All right." Harry said.

"Is Ron awake?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." Ron said, standing up.

Draco and Hermione immediately pulled out their wands and pointed it at him.

"You better not try to do anything stupid, Weasley." Draco said.

"Don't worry about that." Harry said, "we've got some Death Eaters to fight."

And with that, Harry ran down from the Astronomy tower, Ron following close behind.

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked at her.

"This might be the last chance we get to be together." Hermione whispered.

Draco stared into her amber eyes.

"Don't say something like that." Draco said.

"We could die!" Hermione cried.

Draco instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her salty tears fall onto his school robes.

"I won't let you die." Draco said.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Draco said.

Draco and Hermione stared into each other's eyes.

Hermione leaned in and pecked Draco lightly on the lips.

"I'll always love you." Hermione whispered before she took off to follow Ron and Harry.

Draco soon followed, knowing full well that any one of them could be killed that night. He knew that no one would be safe except for the Slytherins.

He also knew that that would probably be the last time he would have felt Hermione's warm lips against his.

**. . .**

**Bit of a short chapter. See what you did, Cynthia?  
Hahaha, hope you didn't mind that or hate me for  
doing that. But anyway…REVIEW!**

*****IMPORTANT!!! –** I might not be able to update until tennis season is over which is sometime in mid-October. But if you're lucky, my parents won't be home next weekend or something and I'll be able to update because I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now. Hahaha. See what I'm risking to write this for you? Hehe. Review please!


	16. OnlytheBeginning

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews (:  
I couldn't help myself, I just _had_ to update! So I will.  
Hopefully this chapter won't suck too much! Oh, and in this  
case, _Protego_ doesn't work against the **Unforgiveables**.

**Warning: **This chapter might suck. I'm sick and I have a fever and can't talk, but I had to post this. Sirius never died.

**Song: **Skydiver **by **Owl City

**. . .**

_I signed off and closed my eyes.  
Then I was falling through the sky._

**. . .**

They heard their footsteps before they saw them.

The Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts through the Room of Requirement and they were now roaming through corridors, cursing anyone that they saw.

Cynthia Silverton had told them where the Death Eater would come from because she had been forced to drink Veritaserum in Dumbledore's office.

Ginny had rounded up the former D.A. members and had stationed them around the castle after giving them a bit of Felix Felicis.

"Hurry, before anyone discovers that we're here!" a coarse male voice shouted.

"They'll already know we're here if you're going to shout at us." another voice said back to the first.

"Shut up, both of you." a voice that Hermione knew belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange whispered to both of the men.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, hoping that they wouldn't get caught. They were the only two people stationed in that area.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked in a voice that was so quiet Draco only knew what she said by reading her lips.

"We have to go and tell the others. We can't attack them on our own. There's a dozen of them and only two of us. They've been trained for this for a long time and we're only kids. We won't be able to take them." Draco whispered back to her.

She nodded and turned down a secret passage that lead to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Luna and Nevilla were stationed.

"They're on the other side of this wall." Hermione said quietly to them as she saw them.

"We're ready to fight." Ginny said.

"There's a dozen of them. We can't fight them alone." Draco said.

"We've been trained for fighting." Ginny argued.

"You've only been training for a year. They've been fighting their whole lives!" Draco whispered fiercly.

"Enough of this rubbish. We have to do something." Hermione said.

"Stun them. We'll have the element of surprise on our side." Harry said.

Although Hermione did not agree with this tactic, she also didn't want to die, or worse, to lose Draco, so she didn't argue with Harry.

They each walked quietly through the secret passage and saw the Death Eaters merely 20 feet away from them.

"Quick!" Luna said.

"Petrificus totalus!" they all shouted, pointing at a different Death Eater. Since there was only 8 of them, only eight Death Eaters were stunned while the others were all on high alert, looking around carefully and studying they're surroundings, waiting for the attack that they all knew was soon to come.

"Stupefy!" Ginny shouted, pointing at a scruffy looking Death Eater closest to her.

The Death Eater had no time to react because he didn't know which direction the spell was coming from, but now the others knew where they were hiding and were ready to attack them.

There were only three Death Eaters left. But they were the most dangerous. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy. Those three were not only the most loyal, but the most talented Death Eaters.

"Come out, come out children. Don't you want to play?" Bellatrix shouted.

Her voice echoed through the empty corridors, leaving a chilling feeling behind.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted.

Bellatrix easily deflected the spell.

"The only Longbottom not in St. Mungos. Don't you want to be reunited with your family, Neville?" Bellatrix laughed eerily.

Anger filled both Neville's veins and Luna's, for she really liked Neville and she didn't like the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had made Neville's family suffer, was trying to hurt the one boy who had a hold on her heart.

"Crucio!" Luna shouted.

It barely missed Bellatrix.

"Crucio! Crucio!" Luna shouted again and again. Luna had Bellatrix dancing and prancing around the corridor

Luna got more angry every time that she missed her target.

"Crucio!" Luna shouted for one final time as her curse finally hit the intended target and Bellatrix fell to the floor withering in pain.

"Stupefy!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, pointing his wand at Luna.

"Protego!" Neville shouted.

"Conjunctivitis!" Hermione shouted.

Her spell his Fenrir Greyback and he could no longer see what he was doing, or more importantly, what or who he was fighting.

"Stop this child's play and let us really duel. Stop being such cowards!" Fenrir shouted at them.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand at Fenrir.

Fenrir, who could not see, shot randomly around the corridor, hoping to stupefy someone until his wand flew out of his hairy hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted, pointing at emotions of protecting his one love drove him to use this Unforgiveable on someone that could harm her.

Bellatrix's screams still filled the air as Luna had not yet stopped the pain coursing through her veins. She couldn't and she didn't want to, for she had always felt strongly for Neville.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted at Lucius while Ginny shouted the same thing.

Lucius deflected the spell with his wand and glanced around the corridor looking as if he was not dueling 9 children while he was fighting by himself.

"Rictusempra!" Lucius shouted as he pointed his wand at the two Weasley's, causing both of them to fall to the ground as they erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

"Petrificus Tota-" started Seamus.

"Stupefy!" Lucius shouted as Seamus was thrown backwards and knocked out.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at him.

His spell was deflected again, by Lucius.

"Please don't waste my time, Potter. I have better things to do than to-" Lucius started saying.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted.

Lucius was knocked out.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Stupefy!" Luna shouted, aiming her wand at Bellatrix as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Bellatrix's screams subsided and Luna looked over at them. "I'm sorry. But I don't know what came over me. I just...I just had to. Please don't send me to Azkaban. I was only trying to do what was right"

Hermione smiled at her.

"Don't worry Luna, no one will send you to Azkaban for torturing a Death Eater." Harry smirked.

"It's okay, Luna." Nevilla said as he pulled her in for a hug. He let her tears soak in his cotton t-shirt.

Harry went over to look at Ginny and Draco hugged Hermione.

"You were great." Draco said.

Hermione smiled back at him.

"So were you." Hermione replied.

"I barely did anything. I...I didn't...want to hurt my dad. I know it sounds crazy but...somehow I still...I still love him." Draco said, looking at where his father lay.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said. "He's your father. you're supposed to love him, no matter what. Even if he is crazy and evil."

Sirius and the rest of the Order arrived moments later, to make sure that they were all okay.

"The battle has just begun." Sirius warned them.

A chilling aura filled the air as a cold voice spoke.

"Indeed, it has."

**. . .**

**Oooh. Anyone want to guess who said that last sentence? Hehehe.  
Cliffy, sorry. Review (:**

**Ciao.**

_One of the Fallen_


	17. Captured

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews (:  
And what's with everyone saying that my stories suck  
because they're all Dramiones? *Sigh. Just so you know,  
I totally suck at writing action...so don't tell me that I do,  
because I already know. Sorry. The seventh Horcrux was something  
totally different and Harry already destroyed it.

**Warning: **This chapter might suck too. **Sirius never died.**

**Song: **_21 Guns_ **by **_Green Day_

**. . .**

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?_

**. . .**

Hermione quickly turned around.

It was Lupin.

"Oh, you scared me," Hermione said, her hand clutching her chest.

Lupin looked at her, then glanced at Draco.

"Where's your father, boy?" Lupin asked.

"I'm not...sure," Draco admitted.

Lupin was about to ask Draco more questions, but Hermione stepped in.

"Relax, Lupin. He saved us somewhat," Hermione said. "And I totally trust him."

Lupin glanced at him suspiciously, but walked away.

"You should get back to Gryffindor tower," Sirius said to them.

"Should I go to?" Luna asked.

Sirius's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," Luna replied.

"Oh...well, you should go anyway, stay with your friends," Sirius said.

Luna nodded and started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower with Neville in tow, but Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron didn't move.

"We need to stay and fight," Harry said.

"You need to stay safe," Tonks said, coming up from behind him.

"But you _need_ us!" Harry argued.

"We've been doing this our whole lives, Harry. We're more than capable-" Lupin started.

"I don't care. You've never faced Voldemort on your own, have you?" Harry cried.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe that Harry was going to bring this up _again_. She didn't want to hear them all fighting amongst themselves when they should be fighting the Death Eaters. Absent mindly, she walked down a corridor alone, leaving Draco behind. He didn't hear her go because she was being so quiet. She walked into the corridor where they had left the Death Eaters alone and unconcious, or perhaps, dead. She glanced around and saw that two Death Eaters were slumped against the back wall. Bellatrix lay on the floor. Why had no one bound them? Was it because the Order did not see them as a threat when they were unconscious? She turned and scanned the room for a few other Death Eaters when a cold, pale hand clamped over her mouth.

She was about to scream when she heard a cold, chilling voice.

"Quiet, girl. Or my son will pay for it," the voice said.

It was Lucius.

Hermione nearly gasped.

Lucius wouldn't hurt his own flesh and blood, would he? Was he that afraid of getting punished by the Dark Lord? And why did he want her of all people?

She turned to face him.

He smiled

He made Hermione immobile and laughed at her.

"What a prize I caught," he said. "The Dark Lord will be proud of me."

What was he going to do with her?

Lucius walked over to Bellatrix.

"Mobilicorpus," he said, aiming his wand at Bellatrix. He looked over to Hermione who was staring at him with a questioning look and smirked. "The Dark Lord would not want me to leave one of his most faithful followers behind."

"Good night, Mudblood," Lucius said.

And everything went black.

*

Draco automatically sensed that there was something wrong. He turned to his right, where Hermione had been mintues before.

"Hermione?" he asked.

But she was gone.

"Hermione!" He shouted. He frantically turned to face everyone else. "Where the hell is Hermione?"

They all turned to face him and scanned the room quickly for Hermione.

Ron marched up to him and grabbed the front of his robes.

"Where did you put her?" he asked.

"I didn't take her! I'm still here aren't I?" Draco shouted.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. "Let him go. Malfoy wouldn't hurt her. Have you ever used your eyes? Don't you ever see the way he looks at her, full of love and compassion. He would never do anything to hurt her!"

Ron grimaced at him.

Malfoy frantically scanned the room.

"Where would she go? Did anyone see her?" he asked.

"She went that way," Luna said, pointing towards and empty corridor.

"How do you know?" Draco shouted.

"I saw her walk that way, but I thought that she just wanted some peace and quiet so I didn't say anything," Luna replied.

And with that, Draco raced off, knowing that something was dreadfully wrong.

*

Hermione awoke awhile later in a dark room, chained to a wall. She looked around, not seeing anything familiar.

If she could see anything at all.

Where was she?

"You're in the Shrieking Shack," a bone-chilling voice said as though he could read her mind, and he probably could.

Hermione turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"No, no my dear," the voice replied, "but dear Lucius has...shall we say, right his wrongs?"

The voice chuckled.

"V-voldem-mort?" Hermione guessed.

The chucking stopped.

"Very few dare say my name, Mudblood," Voldemort replied.

Hermione gasped.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked.

His cold, pale face came into view.

He was smiling.

"A trade, perhaps. You for...Potter," Voldemort snarled.

Hermione shivered.

"Never," Hermione replied.

She knew that Harry had destroyed all seven horcruxes, all he had to do now was kill Voldemort.

"Then Lucius will just have to trade you for his disobedient son," Voldemort said.

Hermione gasped again.

Draco.

A huge explosion was heard in the distance and the Shrieking Shack shook slightly.

Voldemort smiled.

"It looks like the battle is about to begin."

*

**Long time no update. Sucky chapter, sorry.  
Next one will be better.**

**Review.  
**


	18. Collide

**A/N: **Long time no update. Sorry it's taking me so long, but I'm very busy now that I have tons of homework. Blame my teachers! Lolx. Okay you guys, so I finally finished _Jealousy is a Sin_, and I was so sad to end it because I enjoyed writing it so much just like I'll miss writing this one! It's almost over but there will be a sequel. I've thought up everything for it already, mwuahaha! I'm so ready to do this. Okay, okay, now for what you've all been waiting for since October, ahaha (:

**Warning: **I'm not big on action…so I suck at writing it. And there's not a lot in here, it just says what happens, sort of. This chapter might suck, but you'll hate me after the next one.

**Song: **Collide – Howie Day

*

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

*

The next few hours seemed to pass by in a blur in the eyes of Hermione Granger. Lord Voldemort had one of his many faithful Death Eaters drag Hermione outside to the middle of the battlefield, to where the residents of Hogwarts and the followers of the Dark Lord collided.

But Hermione lay gagged and helpless. She was ignored by all of the people around her, staring at the night sky, hoping that Draco would come to her rescue like her Prince Charming. She heard loud, footsteps on the cold grass of the Hogwarts courtyard behind her and she turned around to meet the cold eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"The Dark Lord has told me to guard you, but I don't see why," Bellatrix taunted. "Such a filthy little dirt-veined creature not worthy of a pure blood like Draco. You're as pathetic and weak as any muggle."

Hermione knew better than to respond, but even if she wanted to she couldn't since her hands and feet were tied so that she couldn't take the gag out of her mouth.

Bellatrix grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet, holding her like she was a rodent.

"It's time for the exchange," Bellatrix smirked.

*

Draco Malfoy, along with Ginny Weasley, Ron, Harry Potter and other members of the D.A. were in the middle of the courtyard along with the staff and the Order battling the Death Eaters and werewolves. They were fighting for their lives, but Draco had felt as if he had already lost, because his smallest ray of hope had just about left him by not. He hadn't seen Hermione for almost two hours and had worried that his father was torturing her, or had already killed her. Draco couldn't bear to think about it, and just hoped that she was alive.

Ginny Weasley came sprinting up to him.

"What?" Malfoy snarled as he fired a curse at a tall, blonde Death Eater.

"I…I've seen Hermione!" Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.

"What? Where?" Malfoy asked as he muttered a shield spell.

"Bellatrix," was all that Draco could get out of the sobbing Ginerva Weasley after she pointed the direction in which she came from.

But soon, Draco would realize that he wouldn't need poor little Ginny to tell him where Hermione was.

*

"It is time," Voldemort said as Bellatrix dragged Hermione to him.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix bowed.

Hermione was pushed onto the top of a small hill where Voldemort was seated.

"Are you ready to be destroyed, Mudblood?" he snarled wickedly.

"This had better get me my son," Lucius said.

"You're not one to give out orders, Lucius," Bellatrix said.

Lucius bowed his head.

"No one has to die," Voldemort said in an eerily soothing voice, amplified by his wand so that everyone within 3 miles could hear him speaking. Everyone was silent as they listened to him. "I'd offer for you to give me Harry Potter, but I know that you'd all rather fight me. A sad and stupid choice, since I would have to kill so many talented young wizards, but…if you'd rather have it that way, than it's up to you…but I have something, or someone, worth exchanging."

All of the Order and the D.A. looked at each other, not knowing what was about to happen next.

But Hermione knew all too well.

"I have someone that you all love oh so much. All I want in exchange is for you to surrender," Voldemort said.

"What?" Lucius whispered, "This wasn't part of it! We were supposed to get Draco!"

"Please, why would I want that pathetic traitor when I can have them all surrender for the love of this filthy Mudblood?" Voldemort said.

Lucius wanted to argue, but he knew better and bowed his head again.

Voldemort smiled victoriously.

"I have Hermione Granger."

Everyone gasped as the Dark Lord spoke those final words.

No one, except for Pansy Parkinson (but who cares about her?) wanted for them to surrender, but they wanted Hermione back, especially Draco.

Harry came up behind Draco.

"Are you willing to fight for who you love?" Harry asked him in a serious voice.

"I'm prepared to die trying," Draco answered.

Harry nodded.

"Then we'll all fight," Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A cheer erupted amongst them and the battle started again.

*

The only thing Hermione knew after that was darkness. She had been thrown mercilessly against a tree and hit her head so hard that she blacked out. She had no idea that there was a war raging all around her. She didn't know that the boy who had stolen her heart was risking his life to get to her. She didn't know that all of her friends and classmates were prepared to die because they didn't want to surrender, but they didn't want her to die either.

Hermione's eyes opened to a peculiar bright light shining above her, over an hour after Draco set out to find her.

"What's going on?" she asked aloud, but people were too busy watching the fight between Lucius and Draco to pay her any attention.

Hermione immediately got up to go and watch, to see what Draco was doing, to see if he was all right.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled.

Ginny told Hermione everything. Harry was fighting Fenrir, Bellatrix was missing and Draco was in an intense battle with his father. But their conversation was short-lived, since loud shouting coming from Lucius interrupted it.

"She's a filthy little Mudblood, Draco. Come to me, join my side, and the Dark Lord will allow you to live," Lucius begged his one and only son.

"I can't do that, Father," Draco replied.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I love her!" Draco answered, throwing another jinx at him.

"She's filth! She's nothing to you! You deserve more! You deserve so much better!" Lucius argued, blocking the jinx and shooting off a hex of his own.

"It's not a question of whether or not she's worthy of me, it's whether or not I'm worthy of _her_," Draco smirked, blocking it simply.

"Draco, you-" but Lucius never did get to finish his sentence, because Voldemort walked up behind him and killed him, smiling at Draco the whole time.

"Your father was right you know," Voldemort said before he started firing curse after curse at Draco, not caring who it hit as long as it didn't hit himself.

Draco and the Dark lord were locked in an intense battle and Hermione couldn't help but worry.

"Stupefy!" the Dark Lord shouted and Draco was blasted backwards.

"No!" Hermione shouted, but her cry was lost amongst all the others.

"Pathetic," Voldemort said as he kicked Draco's ribcage.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes because she knew that Voldemort would kill the only boy she ever really, truly did love. But before Voldemort could raise his wand to kill him, Hermione took out her own and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

An eerie green light hot out of the end of it and hit Voldemort in the back. He was not expecting it, so he could only master a startled expression on his face before he collapsed into a pile of nothingness, ready to be gone forever.

And then Hermione Granger passed out.

Again.

*

**How's that for an update? Not too bad I hope.  
Reviews please! I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Ciao.**

**One of the Fallen**


	19. InTheEndIt'sTheBeginningOfSomethingNew

**A/N: **Sooo…this is the final chapter. Sad. Sad. Sad. Sequel though, yay! Lolx. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this. I'm so happy that my first Harry Potter fics was a bigger success than what I had originally hoped for. I'm so glad that everyone read this. I'm so happy that so many of you liked it. I'll never forget all the friends that I made writing this. Thanks to everyone who has been here since the beginning: **weasleytwinsjunkie**, **tate4eva**, **cataloo456**, **gigi246**, **SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF**, **avalena**, **HeyLeslie**,**kataragurl27**, **xoxoAmy**, **DracoLovesHermione4ever**, **Annie'sLittleSecrets**,**BritneyBabyCakes**,**Gabrielle Steinig**, **summersammer**, **exclamationpoint811** and **Living in Technicolor**. Also, thanks to the people who reviewed every chapter, or chose to review all of my stories: **PolyvorePrincess** , **Living in Technicolor** , **Cyn23**, **DracoFtw**, and **voldyismyfather** and to everyone else who reviewed! I REALLY APRECIATE IT! And now…to the final chapter.

**Also: **the following is not a song, it's a short poem **I** wrote because I was bored. But if you like it, you should go and review it for me on my **FictionPress**. My penname is _ElegantEcstasy_. & About the prophecy…eh…

**Please Read: **Please don't kill me after you read this chapter. I'll make it up to you in the sequel! I promise!

*

**I had to do this**  
_But I'll always love you  
_**We weren't meant to be**  
_I should have told you  
_**I was breaking your heart**  
_But I felt the same way  
_**As** _I_ **watched **_you_ walk away

*

Everyone was cooling down from the results of the recent battle. Since the Dark Lord fell, the Death Eaters seemed to lose faith in their cause and just ran. People were either resting, being healed, mourning over fallen friends or helping in some way or another.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin Dungeons, all alone, thinking about what he was about to do next. He was thinking about Hermione. He had only seen her once after she killed the Dark Lord, and that was after she fainted and he carried her inside to Madam Pomfrey.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Blaise Zabini entered the room.

"Hermione is awake," Blaise said to him.

Draco sighed, half in relief, half in despair.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco replied.

"Aren't you going to go and see her?" he asked.

Draco sat there, staring at the ceiling for a while before answering Blaise's question.

"I'll go up later, when no one is there," Draco replied. "I need to speak to her in private."

Blaise smirked.

"I'll tell her that then," he said before he walked out of the room.

Draco leaned his head against the wall.

He knew his life was going to be miserable after this.

*

Hermione Granger walked around in the Great Hall, helping to nurse all of the wounded, even though, technically, she was wounded herself. Her thoughts were on the boy she was crazy in love with, Draco Malfoy. She was wondering what he wanted to talk about in private. Ginny walked beside her, repeatedly asking her if she was okay.

"Really now, Ginny, I'm fine!" Hermione said.

"Oh, well you never know. You were gone for like four hours," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not dead, so I should be fine," Hermione smiled.

Ginny laughed.

"So where's Draco?" she asked.

"I don't know. Blaise said that he wanted to see me alone later, probably at dinner," Hermione said.

"Probably," Ginny replied.

*

Hermione walked towards the Astronomy Tower to look up at the stars, remembering how scared she was the last time she saw them. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the cold, winter chill.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said behind her.

She jumped, frightened by the person who had so quietly snuck up on her, only to see Draco.

"Draco," she chirped happily.

They both smiled at each other.

Hermione went up to hug him, but he didn't hug her back.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Draco didn't look up into her big, innocent, brown eyes. Instead, he stared down, towards his black shoes.

"Draco, if there's something wrong, you should tell me, maybe I can help," she said.

Draco sighed heavily.

"You won't be able to," he whispered.

"I did before," she replied.

"But this is different," he said.

"How?" she asked him.

He looked into her eyes for the first time all night, and in them, Hermione saw love, passion and pain.

_**I had to do this.**_

"I…we should…we can't be together anymore," he said abruptly.

_**But I'll always love you.**_

Hermione thought she misheard or something. This couldn't be right.

_**We weren't meant to be.**_

"Why?" she asked.

"We just…we can't," he answered pathetically.

_**I was breaking your heart.**_

Tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"But…but I love you so much!" she said.

What Hermione didn't know was that it was hurting Draco too. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to lie, to keep her safe. He had to make her hate him, otherwise she would keep coming back. He knew what would happen if he didn't do this. To himself, but more importantly to her.

_**But I felt the same way.**_

"I don't feel the same way about you anymore," he said.

"What?" Hermione cried. She couldn't believe her ears. She could _feel_ her heart breaking into a million pieces. She could hear it shattering within her chest. How could a boy she loved so much just throw her heart away like it meant nothing to her?

"I'm sorry, but I've moved on," Draco whispered. "I…my reputation…"

Who the bloody hell gave a damn about his stupid reputation right now? She thought angrily. Calm down, calm down. Hermione would not let herself keep crying like this. She would not let herself be seen as weak by him. She wouldn't cry now. She took a deep breath.

"Draco, you may not feel the same way about me, but I want you to know that I still love you. I'll never forget about you, or anything you've done for me. You mean the world to me, but if you've moved on, then so should I. I won't bother you or anything over the summer. We can pretend like this never happened. We can pretend that we never meant anything to each other if that's what you want. But just so you know, I will always love you. In order to move on though, you have to forget about me, so that I…I won't…well, you understand," Hermione said, not letting a tear escape.

Draco just nodded dumbly, holding his own tears back until she was gone.

And just like that, Hermione walked out of his life.

_**As I watched you walk away.**_

*

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked her.

"Gone," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry about it, Gin," Hermione said, plastering a fake smile on her face, "I'll be fine."

*

Hermione could not believe that she had been stupid enough to give away her heart, just like that, to her enemy. She knew that she should have seen this coming, but she didn't. This was hurting her so much, but she wouldn't let anyone know. She couldn't let anyone know. Because no one really knew about Hermione and Draco other than a few members of the D.A. who would receive the curse that Marietta got for snitching about the D.A.

Hermione sighed deeply.

Next year, she would be stronger; her heart would be better guarded.

Next year, Hermione would be ready to face anything.

Even Draco Malfoy.

*

And it's** DONE…**DON'T KILL ME!

~So I was thinking that I probably will be too lazy to create a new story so I'll just post the sequel in here too, lolx. More's coming, don't worry. But a few questions remain.

_Will Draco & Hermione ever get back together?_

_Will Ron ever get Hermione's heart?_

And more importantly…

**_Where the hell did Bellatrix go?_**

You'll have to wait to find out, won't cha?!

Hehe, aren't I an evil one???

At least 10 reviews, or you'll be waiting a LONG time for to see what happens...(:

**Ciao for now.**

_One of the Fallen_


	20. There'sJustTooMuchThatTimeCannotErase

Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! A bunch of you guys were ready to kill me after I split Draco and Hermione up again, I just hope that you guys kept reading to see what happens next! That was part one of the story, are you guys ready for part two? Hope so, cause we're about to start (:

**Song: **My Immortal - Evanescence

*

**My Sweet Ecstasy, My Secret Addiction; Part Two**

*

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_*_

_**D**raco __**M**alfoy stared helplessly at the girl that lay lifeless in front of him. Her chestnut colored hair was scattered across her her face, her limbs lay in irregular angles. Was this all because of what I have done? Is this because what I have chosen to do in order to keep her safe? Is this all my fault?  
_

_"What have I done?" he whispered to himself._

_He walked over to her and knelt beside her, but just as he reached to brush the hair away from her face, she abruptly turned to face him. But where her eyes should have been, there was nothing but darkness and where there should have been tears, there was only streams of blood running down her pale face._

_"I'm coming for her, Draco. Don't think you can stop me. I know everything," her voice rasped, only, it wasn't her. Not really. _

_"Bellatrix?" Draco asked quietly._

_The face of Hermione just smiled and fell, her body lifeless once more._

_"This can't be happening," he said to himself._

_*_

_**D**_raco awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily. This was the same nightmare that had been haunting him for over two weeks now. When he closed his eyes, he could see Hermione's lifeless body_, _her bloodied tears.

_Hermione_.

He hadn't let his mind ponder on her too long. It hurt to know that she was no longer his. Draco sadly recalled her last words to him.

_I will always love you. In order to move on though, you have to forget about me._

He thought she was crazy. How could anyone ever forget about a girl like her?

_What's wrong with me?_ Draco asked himself. He sat up in his bed, stressed. Draco didn't linger on what his "aunt" had said, for it had been a good two weeks and nothing had happened. What was going on?

He looked out his window and realized that the sun was high in the sky. Why hadn't his mother woken him yet? He quickly climbed out of bed and pulled on black pants and a white shirt and brushed his hair back with his fingers. Then he walked out of his room and went to search for his mother, whom he found sitting alone in a big chair by the fire place, looking frightfully sad. She looked like this a lot since they had lost Lucius.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

Startled, she looked up at him and smiled. It was not a real smile, but it was a smile.

"Good Morning Draco." She said. "I thought that you could sleep in a bit today since I was going to go to Diagon Alley later to go and get your things."

"Oh," Draco replied, "can I come too?"

She just nodded.

"We'll leave in about an hour. Go get dressed and do something about your hair," she said.

Draco headed up the stairs to get dressed.

*

**H**ermione **G**ranger had been wandering around Diagon Alley finishing up her yearly scavenge for school supplies with her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Mum is letting me get a new owl this year," Ron said happily.

"Which one are you going to get?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know yet," Ron replied.

"Well then let's go look for one," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron spoke. He turned back to Hermione who looked as if she was day dreaming again. "You coming, Herms?"

Hermione didn't make any move to say that she had heard him. In fact, she _had _been day dreaming again. She couldn't help it. If she saw a blond-haired boy in the corner of her eye, she thought it was Draco, coming back for her. She she stared at any blond boy for too long, she would see Draco's cruel, but terribly beautiful features. She had been hiding her feelings from Harry and Ron as to not trouble them, but it was starting to get harder since she was getting so much closer to catching a glimpse of Draco again. How she longed for his thin, pale lips to be on hers. She knew that she couldn't have him, but he was too much of a temptation. Besides, she told him that she was going to move on, just like he did.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again, shaking her shoulders gently as to not hurt her.

Hermione looked around wildly.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?" she replied, forcing her facial muscles into a smile.

Ron just shrugged and started walking.

Hermione was just starting to follow when she thought that she spied a blond-haired boy with those pale and pointy features that had become so familiar to her last year. She turned, staring at the back of the boys head. As if sensing her gaze, the boy turned around.

Hermione gasped.

She was sure that this time, it was him.

It was Draco Malfoy.

*

**Sorry for the long wait in updating, but I've been pretty busy. && Besides, I have a life too!**

**Review it!!**

**Ciao.**

_One of the Fallen_**  
**


End file.
